


Beastars x Your Turn To Die Crossover

by wolfheartfoxlover



Category: Beastars, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfheartfoxlover/pseuds/wolfheartfoxlover
Summary: 21 ordinary people. Are just living their everyday lives when they are all kidnapped and brought into a weird facility that is the site of an extremely tedious death game. And their first trial is about to begin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue Part 1: How The Participants Were Kidnapped

(Some Unnamed University) Wolfheart: This is strange. My Day was pretty normal. I Was on My Way Back Home From School when suddenly a bag was thrown over my head, and I was thrown into some car before I blacked out... When I Woke Up, a collar had been placed around my neck, and I was in some white windowless room. I wasn't alone in this room, however...My brother was also in the same room..I'll let him tell you his perspective of our kidnapping.

(Generic Brick and Mortar Office Complex Building) Foxglove: My Name is Foxglove Foxlover. I work in the Sales department of my office building, and my younger Brother Wolfheart currently attends the university near my workplace. As I was clocking out for the day and heading home, I saw some masked thugs grab him and toss a bag over his head, and stuff him into their vehicle; I immediately went into hero mode and charged at them...And lo and behold, I ended up being Victim #2 and ended up in the same situation as Wolfheart; oh, well, at least we're both unhurt, so that's a plus...When I woke up, the bag was gone, and A Collar, much like the one Wolfheart was wearing, was placed around my neck... What's the meaning of this? What do our captors have in store for us?

(Municipal Prison) Melon: Ok, Let's keep things simple...Basically, I "accidentally" Murdered someone and am serving time for it...Anyway, the Warden approaches me and tells me I have a visitor...Or so I thought...As he escorted me to the visitation area, the wall exploded, and the next thing I knew, There was a thick white fog. I was knocked out, and when I woke Up, The prison disappeared, and I was in some featureless room wearing a kind of Shocking collar, great even more restraints as if these chains weren't bad enough.

(Some Classy Boarding School, Alley Behind The Dorms) Legosi: So Weird Story...My Roommate and I were heading back to our dorm after school as we took our normal shortcut through a side alley behind our dorm building, but then Something Happened. This, however, is As much as I can remember; my roommate was also there; he can fill in the blanks for you.  
Jack: What Happened next was we were grabbed by some mysterious people and knocked out. We were then thrown into some dark featureless vehicle, and when we woke up, we were placed in a testing room and were wearing some weird collar device.

(After The Performance of Some Punk Band) Miguno: As I was Putting my Guitar away and Leaving the performance venue after seeing my bandmates off, I was greeted by the cheerful visage of our band's Biggest Groupie, Durham. He admires me the most out of all the band members and always hangs around to walk home with me...However, that night was slightly different; as usual, we were walking together when we felt an ominous presence behind us. Durham: Sure enough, we had a stalker...This stalker threw burlap sacks over our heads and knocked us out with some foggy white steam, and we awoke in a room, both wearing rather odd collars.

(Back Lot of A Film Studio) Juno: I was debuting an art piece at this Film Studio...Coincidently one of the stars of the Movie my art piece was based on was leaving her trailer. What happened next was quite bizarre. I witnessed her getting kidnapped by some people As I tried to help her. I was also grabbed. Els: I never thought I'd be both a witness to and a victim of a coordinated kidnapping. I was leaving my trailer on set, and some shady guys knock me out and put me in their vehicle; just before I blackout, I see some girl; I think she was one of the artists who designed the poster for my movie...She also got grabbed and thrown into the same car as me. We both woke up in this weird sci-fi horror movie setting wearing some unfashionable necklace.

(Concert Hall After The Show) Shiela: After Finishing my Show for the night, I head back to my dressing room to Gather my things and head home; on my way there, some guy in a suit with dark sunglasses approaches me...Thinking he might be one of the venue's security guards, I approach him to hear what he has to say. That was a big mistake; it turns out this guy is a member of a shady organization, and His goons knock me out and take me to some testing room and put a collar on me.

(Wrestling Arena) Tao: After I had finished with my last practice match for the day, I was leaving the training grounds when I'm jumped by some goons in suits and taken hostage. I wake up in a room with some pop star looking girl who, like me, is wearing a collar around her neck. Who is she? Why am I here, and what's up with the room they put us in?   
(To Be Continued In Part 2 With The Rest of the Participants Kidnapping Point of Views)


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Rest Of The Kidnapping Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last 10 participants share their perspective of being kidnapped and brought into the death game. After the last participant gives their perspective on the kidnapping, In Another room one of the masterminds behind the kidnapping confirms that all participants have been acquired and gives the go ahead to begin the first trial.

(Garden Supply Store: After Closing) Haru: Like I Do every day, After making sure the shop is cleaned. I proceed to lock up like I do every day after closing. However, this time was a little different. I closed a little later than I normally would've tonight. As I was closing shop, I was knocked out by some type of gas, and when I woke up, I was here in this place wearing some kind of collar in the same room as me was some rich guy...Proof that whoever's behind our capture doesn't discriminate based on social standing

(Some Swanky Downtown Office Space) Louis: Being insanely wealthy has its perks and disadvantages. And what happened to me after I left my office for the day...was definitely a disadvantage to being rich. Waiting for me outside were some guys in suits even fancier than mine. They both simultaneously accosted me and brought me to this place after slapping a collar on me and knocking me out...In this same room as me, a short girl covered in dirt wearing an apron with floral patterns.

(Some Shady Back Alley) Dolph: Being the godfather of a crime syndicate ain't always the best situation to be in. Especially if you're a prime target for other rival clans, that's who I thought we're confronting me, but as it turns out, they weren't with the mafia...They were with a different organization, one that even had the power to overpower a mob boss and make him a subject in their twisted schemes. I was in some kind of room and was wearing so e device around my neck that wasn't there before.

(Practice Dojo) Riz: Finishing My Training for the Day I headed home. I'm always hyper-vigilant. So I was surprised to find someone waiting for me outside of my house they weren't someone I knew...My instinct as a martial arts instructor kicked in. What I didn't know was that these guys weren't your average everyday home invaders. They were members of an organization that specialized in various tactics and were able to subdue me and toss me into their windowless van and take me to some mysterious facility in an undisclosed location and Lock me in a room with a strange device around my neck.

(Detective Agency) Yafya: After Finishing up reading the case file for the case I was working on, I was on my way back home when naturally I was ambushed on all sides curse my nearly perfect vision..my partner had already clocked out, so I was walking home alone. Since my one blind spot wasn't covered, I was easily captured by these guys and transported to someplace that runs tests on its subjects, and I was its newest test subject, as evidenced by the collar they placed on me after I arrived.

(Doctors Office) Gouhin: I had just Wrapped up the session with my last client when the door to my office was blown open; I thought it was a strong gust of wind that had opened the door...But no... It was two shady-looking guys in suits; one of them injected me with some knockout drug, and the other one placed a collar around me; they both then took me into their vehicle and dropped me off in some kind of building Not unlike my office...This Place ran experiments on its test subjects, and I had unwillingly become a test subject.

(Acting Studio Backlot A) Bill: After finishing rehearsal for our upcoming stage debut, I was on my to my trailer in the studio...But my luck seems to be just the worst in addition to missing a stage direction during a scene; I was about to be taken for ransom; this day cannot get any worse..famous last words because the next thing I knew I was unconscious and When I woke up I wasn't on the film lot anymore. I had a new accessory to flaunt...Also, I was in some kind of white room tied to a chair...

(The Same Acting Studio As Before Backlot B) Pina: As the janitors were sweeping up, the rose petals and other various items scattered all around the room. I returned to the boudoir to change out of my work uniform and into something a little more casual. Well as casual as possible for a porn star...Once I was fully clothed once again, I was on my way home for the evening. Of Course, when your famous like me, you tend to accrue a few stalkers, so naturally, I ignored The Mysterious figures in the suits following me home...That was a crucial error on my part. The next thing I remember, I was in this gaudy place wearing a most unfashionable collar and bound to a chair in some room.

(A Random Street Corner) Agata: So, as Usual, I was casing the same areas I always do with the boyz. Our gang owns this street corner as well as the surrounding area. Today of all days, I was patrolling alone for once...The others had other matters regarding rival gangs to attend to. As I was by myself, I noticed a few people coming my way who weren't affiliated with any other gangs. But they seemed interested in me...They wasted no time grabbing me and shoving me into their car, and dropping me off at some underground facility. I Woke up in another room with some kind of collar on me, and I wasn't alone in this room either there was someone else...He looked a little bit younger than me by a couple of years, so I guessed he was some kind of college student.

(The Same University Campus Where Wolfheart was Grabbed) Airdo: So, As I'm heading back to my dorm, I decided to take a different route back that would cut my travel time by about five minutes. As I wandered into a nearby alley to take the shortcut surprise, I get ambushed; my assailants use all the tricks of kidnapping in the book, Blindfolds, Knockout gas, Restraints the whole nine yards when I wake up, I find myself in a weird-looking room wearing an odd collar, I'm not alone in this room there's someone else there a mafia-type guy, whos not that much older than me... There's no way he's behind this...For one, he's also wearing the same collar as me, and he has a baby face; there's no way he's working for the kidnappers, right? 

  
(Somewhere In The Facility In A room With Monitors) ???: Status Update? ???: All 21 Participants Successfully Acquired Sir.. ???: Excellent Let this Death Game Begin, Go ahead and inform the participants of their Trials!   
(To Be Continued with The First Trial)


	3. The First Trial Part 1: Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Trial Begins. Wolfheart and Foxglove have to challenge Russian Roulette; after passing the gun and forth over and over, Foxglove ends up dying. After vowing to honor Foxglove's Dying wish Wolfheart exits the trial room. Meanwhile, Melon is undergoing the same Russian Roullet trial but under different rules: He has a choice of how many bullets he can load in the chamber.

(Voice Over The Phone) The First Trial is About To Begin. On the Table in front of you is a gun; there are 6 Bullets beside it; you have a choice to make here. This Trial is a simple game of Russian roulette. Only 1 Bullet is Live; the other 5 are dummy bullets. Load the bullets, Decide who goes first then, spin the cylinder; good luck, both of you, only one of you will come out of this alive.  
(Trial Room: Wolfheart and Foxglove) Wolfheart: So, these kidnappers are fucking around with our lives like it's some sort of game to them! Bastards! Promise me that whichever one of us makes it out of this alive, Avenge the other and defeat whoever is behind our imprisonment. Foxglove: You have my word, brother. Now since this is purely based on luck, I'll go first. (Round 1) *Pulls Trigger* Ok, That one was a dud your up, Wolfheart. (Round 2) Wolfheart: *Pulls Trigger* Ok, That one was a Dud also.. 4 more left. (Round 3) Foxglove: Ok, I got this...Here goes... *Pulls Trigger* Nothing happened. Good luck, Wolfheart.. (Round 4) Wolfheart: Ok, No Pressure, there's 3 left; one is live, and two are duds, so the odds are still in my favor! *Pulls Trigger* Nothing Happened...Ok, Foxglove, you have a 50-50 shot. This next round could determine what happens to us! Foxglove: Yes, Wolfheart, I know the stakes, and I want to let you know If I die here, I want you to use my death as a stepping stone for your hope, let it give you the drive you need to survive this hellscape and return home *Foxglove Pulls The Trigger* Wolfheart: What happened next should come as no surprise...The gun went off, and Foxglove collapsed in my arms; his death from the bullet was instantaneous. As he died, I saw the faint visages of a tear rolling down the side of his face. Foxglove, I will honor your final wish. I will survive and escape! (Voice Over Loudspeaker) Congratulations, Wolfheart, you have passed the First Trial. Please exit the trial room so we can recover the corpse. Upon exiting the trial room, please wait in the lobby of the First Floor for the other Survivors.

(Trial Room: Melon) (Voice over The Phone) Wake Up, Melon...Your first Trial is beginning. Your task is a game of Russian roulette; the rules are simple: choose any number between 1 bullet and 5 bullets to load into the gun, give the barrel a spin and let luck determine your fate. Melon: It seems simple enough, so step one is to choose how many bullets to load..the question is, how lucky do I feel? Well, They don't call me crazy for anything. 5 Bullets it is! (Melon Loads 5 Bullets) (Mysterious Voice). You have made your decision; give it a spin. And See what happens to you. Melon: I honestly don't care if I live or die...But having a Serial Killer among the participants in the main game could prove to be quite exciting; I'll try my luck! (Melon Picks up the gun) Here goes *Pulls Trigger* Melon: Huh? Nothing happened, god damn it...I guess lady luck wants me to cause chaos in the main game. Otherwise, I would've died; the odds were not in my favor as I only had a 1 in 6 chance of survival. (Voice Over Speaker) Congratulations, Subject Melon, you have passed the First Trial. Please exit the Trial Room and Wait in the Lobby For the Other Survivors. (The Next First Trial Will Consist of The Test Of Trust First Trial between 3 Different teams)


	4. First Trial Part 2: The Test Of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Wolfheart, Melon, and Foxglove were challenging their Russian Roulette Trial, Legosi and Jack, Durham and Miguno, Els and Juno all are paired up in similar rooms, one person is strapped to a faulty murphy bed that will fold in on itself in 15 minutes, The other is chained to the wall by a single handcuff. 2 of the 3 pairs manage to escape with both members alive, The third one has some difficulty with the lack of communication and trust. And because of this lack of trust the second death in the game occurs.

(Trial Room: Legosi and Jack) (Voice Over Speaker) Oh Good, You're Finally awake. Now you may notice the room around you. Welcome To The First Trial. This is a Test of Trust; The Time Starts after the one chained to the wall frees themselves. The One Chained to the wall has a key they can use to free themselves. The other one chained to the ned is at the mercy of the clock, as well as their partner shackled to the wall. Subject Legosi, please take the handcuff key on the floor beside you and open your restraints; once you're freed, the clock will begin. (Legosi Frees Himself) 15:00 Remain. Legosi, you have a choice...Leave now and let Jack Die, Use the Allotted time to Attempt a Rescue, or Run the Clock Down and do nothing; please note choosing this 3rd option will kill both You and your partner, as we will activate the device in your collars. What do you choose, Legosi? Legosi: Ok, I'll Free Us Both! (Voice) Very Well Then Yiu have made your choice. Now it's time. You have 15 Minutes to Free Jack from the Murphy Bed before it folds upon itself and crushes Jack. Good Luck. (14:59..14:58) Jack: Come On, Look Around The room, see if there's anything you can use.Legosi: Ok, I see on the table there's a Box...It's Locked...Maybe I can use my Key to open it.. *Box Opens* Ok, there's a Paper..it says, "The key in this Box will free your partner, But it's not perfectly fit for the lock...You will need to find some way to file away the imperfections until the key fits" Jack: Ok, think you still have time. (Voice) You Have 7 and A Half Minutes left. Legosi: Ok, That's plenty of time...Is there a metal file or anything with an emery board or similarly rough surface that I can use? Jack: Hmm, Try that sandpaper over there in the corner! Legosi: Ok! (Legosi Files The Key Down and Sticks it in the Lock) Jack: Yes! The Lock Opened! Get me off this bed! (Legosi Removes The Straps holding Jack Down) (Intercom) Congratulations, Subjects Jack and Legosi; you 2 have passed the First Trial. Please Proceed To the First Floor Lobby where the Other Survivors are waiting.

(Trial Room: Durham and Miguno)

(Voice Over Speaker) Wake Up! Good, you're awake. The First Trial is about to begin. Subject Miguno, You are chained to the wall, and there is a key in your pocket that will unlock the shackle on the wall; please unshackle yourself now. Failure to comply will result in your termination via the control collar. Miguno: Ok, So I just unlock these cuffs, right? (Miguno Unshackles himself) (Voice) Excellent Subject Miguno, Choose Will you leave now and head to the lobby, or will you attempt to free your partner? Miguno: Duh, the more of us that survive the first trial, the better right? So I choose to help Durham. (Voice) Understood, your 15 Minutes have begun. (Clock Starts) Miguno: Ok, Durham, Just chill out There. I'll figure out how to save you. Durham: Ok, There's still 13 minutes left, so no pressure. Miguno: Ok, there's a box on the table here; it looks like it takes a 4 digit Numeric code. Ok, Let me think, Durham; check the walls near you see if you see any numbers. Durham: Got it...Try the numbers 8-0-0-8. Miguno: Durham, we don't have time for stupid meme numbers. The answer to everything isn't the number code for boob. Though it is a palindrome, and these people like their puzzles..maybe you're on the right track! (Voice) You have 9 minutes left. Miguno: Ok, 8008 didn't work. Let me think of another palindrome number... Maybe the answer is 4224. It's both a palindrome, and the middle numbers are the square root of the edges! Durham: Go for it! (The Lock Opens) Miguno: Alright, Inside the box is the Key! (Miguno puts the key in the lock on the bed) Hmm, that's weird; it didn't open... Durham: Maybe you overlooked a clue in the box? (Voice) You have 5 minutes left! Miguno: Fuck.. Ok, We wasted way too much time thinking about different number combinations. I'll just look in the box...Ok, the only other thing in the box was a piece of paper. "The only way to save your partner is to file the key down so that it fits the lock" What does that mean? Durham: You need to take the key and whittle away the imperfections, so the key fits. Miguno: Ok, maybe I can use the file I found under the table. (Voice) This is your 2 Minute Warning! (2:00,1:59,1:58) Durham: Hurry! I don't want to die like this! Miguno: Ok, Got It! Hopefully, this works. (Miguno inserts the Key and Unlocks The Lock) Durham: Yes, We did it; now untie me! (Miguno Frees Durham) (Voice) Congratulations, Subjects Durham and Miguno, you have passed the First Trial..please proceed to the main hall and join the others.

(Trial Room: Juno and Els)

(Voice Through Speakers) Oh, Good, You're awake. Your First Trial will begin soon. Subject Juno, please use the key on the floor next to you to unlock your shackles. Juno: This is crazy, but Ok (Juno Frees Herself) (Voice) Excellent You, now have a choice. If you so choose, you can proceed into the Main Hall, or you can attempt a rescue of the other test subject in this room. Should you choose option 2, the 15-minute timer will begin. What'll it be? Juno: I accept your challenge! (Voice) Very well, 15 minutes your time starts now. Juno: Ok, think...There's got to be something in this room that Can open the other lock. Els: Well, what are you waiting for! I'm the Star here; I shouldn't have to think! Juno: Not Helping; ok, There's a locked box on this table. It looks like an alphanumeric lock. I think there's a combination to open this box—a mixture of 4 letters and Numbers. The 1st and 3rd dials have letters on them, and the 2nd and 4th dials are the numbers. Els: So, what are you waiting for? Figure out the code. Juno: Hey, I'm trying to save your life here; maybe quit wasting time arguing and help me find clues! (Voice) Speaking of Wasting time, You have 6 minutes left, and you still haven't opened the box yet... You might want to get on that. Juno: Ok, the graffiti on the wall, there are 2 things one says... Under the bed...the other says: L0C7 Oh, Maybe that's the combination to open the box (Juno enters code..Box doesn't open) Ok look around the room see if there are any other letters and number combos. Oh, on the door to the room: N0E1. (Juno tries the Second code on the lock, The Box Opens) Els: Hey, Still tied up here! I'm the star here! Your just an art intern. You do all the grunt work! Juno: Ok, That's it! I'm sick of your annoying attitude, and I'm done with this dumb Jigsaw trap! Fuck this and fuck you! I'm walking out! Mr. Voice in the Sky! How much time is left? (Voice) Thanks to your squabbling, Time is Up. Congratulations, Subject Juno, you have passed the First Trial; you may proceed to the main lobby and join the other survivors. Subject Els, It's Your Turn To Die! (The Device Activates And The Murphy Bed Els is Strapped To Folds up and Crushes Her)

(To Be Continued With the Next First Trial: The Dual Escape Room Death Puzzle)


	5. The First Trial Part 3: Deathtrap Room Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Trial continues, After most of the participants in the Test of trust succeeded in their trial, The Deathtrap Room Escape First Trial has two pairs of 4 participants fighting each other to escape and survive. 2 will fail and die, the other 2 survive the trial and escape the trial room.

(Trial Room: Shiela and Tao) 

  
(Voice Over Speaker) Tao and Shiela...Wake Up. Your First Trial is About to Begin. Your task is to figure out how to escape this room. But there's a catch. The catch is That Only one of You will be able to escape this room before the deathtrap inside activates. The door to this room is locked with a passcode; the passcode to open the door is located in a locked box hidden somewhere within this room. The key is also hidden, And as A Bonus incentive, if neither one of you opens the door within 15 minutes, Both of your collars will activate killing you both. Good luck! Tao: Ok, think..where would they hide the key.. Shiela: It would have to be well hidden. I know we're supposed to be competing against each other to get out first, but it just feels wrong. Tao: How about this? Whoever finds the key alerts the other; we both read the clue...And Then decide who opens the lock via rock paper scissors sound fair? Shiela: Deal, no hard feelings, it's better that one of us escapes rather than both of us dying, right? Tao: As morbid as that sounds, you're right; it's the only way. I'll search this side; you take that side. (Both Search for the key) (Timer 10:32) Tao: Ok, I didn't find the key, but the box was on my side of the room. I'm bringing it towards the middle! Shiela: Ok, logically, the key would be on my side, And I Found It! I'm opening the box now! (Shiela Opens Box) (Time Left: 7:26)  
Shiela and Tao: "Inside This box lies salvation In the form of a combination, whoever claims it as their prize, will seal the fate of their competition" Tao: Remember our Deal, No hard feelings. Shiela: No hard Feelings. Rock, Paper Scissors Go! (Tao plays Paper, Shiela Throws Scissors) Shiela: I'll never forget your sacrifice, Tao. (Kisses Tao Before Entering the Combination into the lock and leaving the Trial Room) (Voice) And it seems we have a winner! Subject Tao it's your turn to Die. Goodbye! (The Door Closes Behind Shiela, and The Floor underneath Tao opens up, and Spikes Come out of the ground, impaling him) Congratulations, Subject Shiela; you have survived the First Trial; please proceed to the Lobby where the other Survivors are waiting.

(Trial Room: Haru and Louis)   
(Voice Over Speaker) Subjects Haru and Louis Please Wake Up. Your First Trial is about to begin. Inside this room is a single key that unlocks a box; inside this box is The passcode to unlock the door to this room. You have 15 minutes to escape. Only one of you will be able to unlock the door and escape good luck. Louis: Time Sensitive Logic Puzzles like this are my strong suit. I didn't climb the corporate ladder by standing around and waiting for the answer to appear before me. Haru: Well, I didn't get certified by the botanical society just to lose to the likes of a rich, pretentious douche like you. Louis: That's right, sweetheart, just keep wasting your time insulting me...While you were insulting me, I found the Key. This is where we part ways. (Timer: 6:25) Haru: No, I refuse to give in so easily! There has to be a way I can win! Louis: Your pathetic attempts to save face are cute..but only one of us will survive...Toodles Darling! (Louis enters the Combination on the door and leaves) Haru: No! No! No! (Voice) Congratulations, Subject Louis, you have passed the first trial; you may proceed to the main area where all the other surviving participants are gathered. Subject Haru, it's your turn to die! Goodbye! (The Deathtrap hidden in the room reveals itself and kills Haru in the Process) (To Be Continued With The Next First Trial)


	6. The First Trial Part 4: The Walls Are Closing In and Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While some people were competing in the death room escape, others had to push a button to avoid walls from crushing them. Some succeed and some fail..However, someone else didn't have to push the button all he had to simply do was place cards all around the place and carry a box.

(Trial Room: Riz)   
(Voice Over intercom) Subject Riz Wake Up. Your first trial will begin shortly. All you have to do is Get to the other end of the room and push the button to stop the walls that are closing in around you. If you don't succeed in five minutes, the walls will completely overcome you and crush you good luck! Whenever you're ready, the timer will begin. Riz: Ok, I'm a martial arts master; I can win this. Let's go! (Timer 5:00) (Voice) The walls will now begin closing in. Riz: No, this won't stop me! (Riz Charges for the other end of the room) Almost there (Timer 3:00) No, I won't lose. I can see the button I'm right there (The walls close in around Riz). Riz: Damn it, I'm right there just a little farther! It's no use; my frame is too wide; if I can just reach through the gap and hit the button! (As Riz Struggles to reach the exit button, The Walls close in completely and crush Riz between them.   
(Trial Room: Yafya)   
(Voice Over Speaker) Subject Yafya...Wake up. Your first trial will begin shortly. Your task is quite simple. Get to the other end of the room and push the button to stop the walls from closing in on you. Whenever you're ready, the clock will begin. Yafya: Ok Ready (Timer 5:00) All those years of detective training have paid off; I'm used to being in situations that involve quick thinking (Runs to the other end of the room and pushes the Button) Done Easy! (The Walls Recede) (Voice) Congratulations, Subject Yafya, you have passed the First Trial, please proceed to the Main Hall where the others are all waiting.   
(Trial Room: Dolph)  
(Voice Over Speaker ) Dolph, wake up! Dolph: What do you want from me? (Voice) Your First Trial is quite simple. All you need to do is take that box on the table and bring it with you to the main hall; before you meet up with everyone else, take the cards that are next to the box and place them all around the first floor of the complex. Use the secret passage in this trial room to bypass the main hall; once you place all of the cards, go back through the secret passage and take the box with you to the main hall. Dolph: (I Inside Secret Passage) Ok, Seems Simple Enough. (Dolph Takes a Card at random and slips it in his pocket) I just got to distribute these cards all around the complex. Let's See here. This Room has lots of tables and chairs. I can place cards underneath all the tables.. (Dolph Leaves The Cafeteria and Heads to the dark hallway behind it). Ok, There's a room back here with a bunch of shelves perfect I'll place a few cards on these shelves. (Dolph Heads Back to the secret passage and emerges in what appears to be a bar) Damn, If I wasn't in the middle of a task, I'd stop and pour one out for the boys. Oh well, one card behind the Bar..and another underneath that barstool. (Dolph Exits the Bar) Oh, Perfect a Vending Machine, I'll slip a card into the Drink dispenser slot. Ok, I have 3 cards left to place... The Only room Left I have yet to enter is the One adjacent to the bar...This looks like an arcade/game lounge..I'll place one card among the playing cards spread out on the card table, One inside this room with all these mannequins and chairs (inserts card into one of the chair cushions), And the last one underneath the door to the last room next to the doll room. Now back to the secret passage. (Back In Dolphs Trial Room) (Voice) Good Job, Subject Dolph, Take that Box with you and proceed into the main hallway where the others are waiting. You passed the First Trial. (To Be Continued With The Final First Trials)


	7. The First Trial Finale: Tied Down and Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last group of first trials. The last first trials include escaping from a chair they're tied to and navigating through a spike maze.

(Trial Room: Gouhin)   
(Voice Over Speaker) Subject Gouhin, Wake Up...Your First Trial will begin shortly. Once your time starts, you'll have 10 Minutes to free yourself from the chair you're tied to; good luck. Gouhin: Ok, I've got this; these bindings look like they'll break easily. I've got this in the bag. This is obviously a Test of strength..I'll break through these ropes in no time flat! (Timer 9:04) Ok, I will use my strength to my advantage! (Gouhin Rips the Bindings Loose and Tosses them aside) Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! (Voice) Congratulations, Subject Gouhin, you have passed the First Trial! You may proceed to the main hall!

(Trial Room: Bill)   
(Voice Over Speaker) Subject Bill, you have awakened...The first trial will begin shortly; you may notice that you are currently restrained and tied to a chair...This is your first trial; free yourself within 10 minutes. Good Luck; your time starts now. Bill: Ok, First things first, remain calm.. and figure out how to undo these bindings. (Timer 8:56) Ok, I got it! Thank god I remembered arm day at the gym! (Bill uses all of his might to break free) Bill: Yes! I nailed it Now to find my way out of this room.. (Voice) Congratulations subject Bill. You have passed the first Trial; you may now proceed to the main hall.

(Trial Room: Pina)   
(Voice Over Speakers) Rise and Shine subject Pina, the first trial is about to begin. Pina: Ok, Not the first time I've been tied up. I'm used to being all kinky like this.. (Voice) Ahem...Your time will begin shortly; your trial is to free yourself from this trap within 10 minutes. Pina: Ok, But usually I'm the one who's being untied by someone else...This should be interesting... (Time Remaining: 8:00) Pina: This is kind of enjoyable...Why would anyone want to escape from this? I happen to love bondage..it's my 2nd favorite form of sexual roleplay... (Time Left: 5:00) (Voice) You have 5 minutes left. Pina: Well, Well, Well, isn't this quite the predicament... On the one hand, I want to stay like this and experience the thrill of orgasm...But on the other hand. I'm guessing this is some kind of deathtrap, and I should probably solve this puzzle before whatever trap this thing is toed to activates. (Time Left: 2:12) Ok, Think...Let's see what type of Ropes we're dealing with; hmm, not the usual velvet ropes I'm partial to..this feels tougher. I think these ropes are made of Nylon...(As Pina Decides what to do about these ropes, the Timer Expires)(Voice) Unfortunately, time is up. Subject Pina, you have failed the first trial. Subject Pina, it's your turn to die... (The Floor beneath the chair opens up and the chair falls in, and Pina dies upon impact, at the bottom of the pit is a bed of spikes)

(Trial Room: Agata and Airdo)  
(Voice On Speaker) Subjects Agata and Airdo, your first trial is about to begin. This room is going to transform into a spike maze. The first one to get to the door and escape the maze will win the trial. The loser will die in this room. Good luck! Agata: Ok, think I've got it! The Answer to this trial! Airdo: Well, enlighten me? Agata: No, Dice, dude. It's everyone for themselves in here. I wish you a painless death. (Agata Navigates the Maze and finds the exit; as he leaves, he turns to Airdo) That's how Mafia Works...Goodbye, Airdo. It's your turn to die! Airdo: No, Wait, please don't do this! I want to live! (Voice) Congratulations, Subject Agata; you're the last one to pass the First Trial; proceed to the Main Lobby where the other 13 Survivors are waiting. Subject Airdo, it's your turn to die! (The Room Closes Around Airdo And The spikes all along the walls impale him, and he dies)   
**End Of Prologue..14 Remain**


	8. Introductions: The Death Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The last First Trials, are completed the 14 Survivors all assemble in the main hall and introduce themselves to each other. Before pairing up to search the building Dolph produces a locked box which turns out to hold an important clue.

(Upon Completing The First Trial)

Wolfheart: Upon leaving the trial room, I arrived in the main hall where 13 others were also waiting. Like me, they all had to go through some kind of test to get to this point. They were all standing in a semi-circle. Upon seeing me, one of them finally spoke up. _Buff Guy_ : Ok, it Looks like your the last one...That makes 14 of us. Now that we've all assembled here let's get introductions out of the way; I'll start us off. I am **Gouhin** , and I'm a therapist, whos up next?

 _A guy in a Fancy Suit_ : I'll keep this simple. I am **Dolph,** and I am a leader of an underground crime syndicate...In layman's terms, I'm the Godfather capiche. _A guy in a similar outfit_ : I suppose I'm up next; I'm **Agata** and am a member of the Mafia..but it's a different branch than what Dolph Runs. So we have no professional connection whatsoever. Ok, that's all from me; who's next? _The guy with his arms crossed sussing everyone out_ : Forgive me if I don't trust you all right off the bat; that comes with my line of work, in case you haven't guessed by now. I'm a detective. As for my name, you can just call me **Yafya**. 

Gouhin: Alright, you 4 over there are up next. _Super Stylish Guy_ : Very Well, I am **Bill,** and as you can tell by my good looks and style, I am an Actor. _Arrogant Prick Standing off by himself:_ All of you are beneath me..however, I guess I have no choice but to introduce myself to you peasants. I Am **Louis,** and I am a super successful businessman. _Girl with apron and hat_ : I guess I'm next. Ok...Hi everyone, I am **Juno** , and if you couldn't guess by what I'm wearing...I'm an Artist. _Girl with the fancy dress_ : Hello people, I am **Shiela,** and I am a wonderfully talented and famous Pop Idol. 

Gouhin: Wonderful 8 down, 6 to go. Let's get the last of these introductions out of the way. _The guy with a Leather jacket_ : Ok, I guess I'll go next. I am **Miguno.**.and I am the lead guitarist in my band. I didn't come here alone..I'll let him introduce himself next. _The guy standing near Miguno_ : I am **Durham,** and I guess you could say I'm Miguno's number 1 fan. I'm a groupie who follows the band religiously. _Normal Looking Guy:_ I guess, We'll both go next since we both came here together. I'm **Legosi,** and that guy over there is **Jack**. We are both just regular High School Students. _Crazy Looking Guy With Mask_ : Ok, I am **Melon,** and for simplicity, sake..No need to get into details... Let's just say I'm a Prisoner and leave it there. Wolfheart: Ok, I guess we're saving the protagonist for last. Ignoring Melon's Obvious Lie...I have a degree in Psychology...Melon lied about his career...He's got all the earmarks of a Serial Killer...Anyway, I'm **Wolfheart,** and I'm a College Student working on my post-grad degree. 

Gouhin: Ok, So If that's everybody, let's all pair up and search this floor for any clues we can Find. Dolph: If I may. I was tasked with holding onto this box as part of my first trial. Unfortunately, it's locked. I think some of you may have keys with you from your first trial? Jack: Oh Yeah, after we cleared the first trial, I took the key Legosi used to free me, thinking it may come in handy. Durham: I have a key also...I picked it up after Miguno freed me.. Juno: I also have a key..I took it with me after I abandoned my trial partner for being annoying. Dolph: Ok, You 3 Put your keys in the locks (Keys Inserted) As I suspected. The keys opened this box. Wolfheart: Ok, Look inside; there's a note that could be an important clue! Dolph: Excellent Eye! Let's see here. "If you're reading this, you've passed the first trial. Find my body in a secret room and put me back together before you assemble all my pieces, make sure everyone is assembled there" Gouhin: Sounds pretty cryptic... Ok, let's split up and search everyone pair up however you want. 


	9. Exploring The Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Pairs up to search around. Wolfheart is left with a choice between Dolph, Bill, and Louis. He settles on Dolph because he thinks Louis is sus and Thinks Bill is way too trusting. Going around Wolfheart discovers many interesting rooms on this floor. Everyone reconvenes in the main hall to discuss their findings.

Gouhin: Alright, Everyone, pick a partner to search the building with. Meet back here once you get a feel for the building and if you find any pieces to build the doll, give them to Wolfheart. Wolfheart: Ok, Not like I wanted a whole ass inventory full of dismembered doll parts. Jack: Well, I came here with Legosi, so I'll partner with him. (Jack and Legosi leave) Durham: I choose Miguno (Durham and Miguno leave). Juno: I'll take Shiela, us girls gotta stick together, (Juno and Shiela Leave). Yafya: Agata, come with me; I want to keep an eye on you. I don't trust you mafia types. (Yafya and Agata leave) Gouhin: And then there were 6.. Melon, you're coming with me. I do not trust you with anyone else (Gouhin and Melon leave). *Dolph, Wolfheart, Bill, and Louis all stare at each other silently* Bill: Ok, I'll break the Silence..Wolfheart of the 3 of us, who are you gonna pair up with? Wolfheart: Let's see, I'm a little sus of Louis and his arrogance..and Trusting someone unequivocably is a dumb move, so Bills out. That would just leave Dolph, Dolph: Ok then ready when you are Wolfheart. (Bill and Louis Leave) Dolph: You made the right choice. Sticking with me! Let's search over here first. 

*Lounge/Bar Area* 

Wolfheart: Aw, Dip! A Bar Yes, let's get crunk! Dolph: Look over there. Gouhin and Melon are also here. Gouhin: So you, Came straight here to get plastered instead of searching other areas first, huh. Wolfheart: Well, Yes..but actually No. Dolph: Ok, We've seen the bar; let's explore elsewhere. 

*Arcade/Gambling Room* 

Wolfheart: Ok, This room looks fun.. Dolph: Let's see, this looks like a gaming floor..Slot Machines, Card Tables, A Dartboard. Wolfheart: And An Extra Room off to the side? Wolfheart: Good plan. Let's look in there. Dolph: Not yet.. Let's look around the other main rooms first before deviating into the side rooms. 

*Hallway Outside The Casino* Legosi: Oh, Hey, Good Timing, We found a vending machine here. Jack: I checked the machine; there's just-drinks in this vending machine, that is...At the other end of the hallway is another vending machine. Wolfheart: What does it sell? Legosi: Cigars and Cigarettes.. We found something inside the output slot.. Dolph *to himself* (Fuck.. I hope it wasn't the card I placed..it's not the time for those yet) *out loud* What did you find? Jack: Oh, it was just a loose Cig. Wolfheart: Ok ! I'll hand it over to Gouhin for safekeeping; I'm pretty sure he will not allow any Minors to be in possession. *Obtained Cigarette* 

*Cafeteria* Dolph: Ok, I see A Room full of tables and Chairs. I guess this is the cafeteria area, and There are Bill and Louis! Bill: Oh hey, Looks like you guys found the cafeteria. Yafya: I thought I heard Wolfheart and Dolph come in. I need to show you guys something. Follow me. (Yafya Leads them to the area near the back of the cafeteria) 

*Dark Area* Agata: Ok, Perfect timing, you guys. I found a room back here... It's so gaudy and horrible! Wolfheart: Ok, Show Me! *Agata Opens The Door* Wolfheart: Oh, God, is this a room where they sacrifice Barbie Dolls? There's so much pink! And There's A Headless limbless mannequin in the center of the room. Dolph: Let's make a note of this room; it might be important later. 

(Back in the main Lobby)

Gouhin: Ok, everyone, let's share what we found! There's a Bar here fully stocked. I think most of us are at or above the Legal Drinking Age. Legosi: Umm, No...Me and Jack are underage; we're still in high school. Melon: Actually, to that point, On the wall in the Bar, there's a list of all our names, including everyone who died in the first trial. The first group was: Me, Gouhin, Yafya, Dolph, Agata, Wolfheart, Louis, Bill, Shiela, Foxglove, Pina, Els, Airdo, and Haru. (Of course, the last 5 are all crossed out since they're dead. ) And The Smaller Group Was: Legosi, Jack, Miguno, Durham, Juno, Tao, and Riz (The latter Two are crossed out) Wolfheart: I've Got it! The Names on the bigger list are everyone who's at or above the legal drinking age. And the smaller group are all those under the legal age. 

Gouhin: That's the conclusion I arrived at as well. Yafya: Well, I found A Hidden room in the Cafeteria, It's really pink and gaudy, and there's the body of a mannequin waiting to be assembled. Bill: There's also the Kitchen adjacent to the Cafeteria. Wolfheart: Oh, That reminds me. There's a casino floor as well as an Arcade area. Legosi: There are also vending machines in the hallway that connects the Arcade to the Bar. Wolfheart: Oh, yeah, that reminds me..Gouhin Jack and Legosi found this in one of the vending machines. Gouhin: What The? Minors in possession of smoking paraphernalia, I think not! Thank you for bringing this to my attention Wolfheart. Ok, let's see what we got here..What the fuck! What a ripoff; this cigarette is fake. There's no tobacco in here! It's just a rolled-up 5 dollar bill! Wolfheart here you go, keep the change. *Wolfheart Obtained 5 Dollars* Well, I think we need to explore further No one found anything noteworthy. Search again in the same pairs. Do a more thorough search! 

(Next Chapter: Assembling the Exodia...I mean obtaining the parts to rebuild the Doll)


	10. Upon Closer Inspection and The Second Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Reconvening to discuss their findings everyone reconvenes and breaks off into the same pairs as before, Wolfheart and Dolph try inserting the five-dollar bill they got from the fake cigarette into the cigar vending machine and receive one of the legs pieces they need. Upon figuring this out they head into the casino and sure enough obtain the head and an arm. With 3 of the 5 pieces they need. Wolfheart and Dolph tackle the hidden room adjacent to the casino. Upon entering the room they find a bunch of chairs and some mannequins in those chairs Wolfheart suggests just stealing one of the arms and legs from one of the dummies but Dolph tells him that won't work since that was the first thing he tried to do. While this is going on Gouhin, Melon, Jack, and Legosi enter the room. When Dolph suggests looking elsewhere and leaves to check the bar the door closes locking Dolph out, and Evreyone else in. It turns out this is the second trial, and the reward for clearing it is the remaining two peices the group needs to assemble the doll in the pink room.

(Everyone Broke off in the Same Pairs) Wolfheart: Ok, Dolph, We need to Look Closer at all the rooms...And check out the hidden Room in the Casino. Dolph: Good Idea; let's begin by looking in the hallway connecting the Bar and Casino. Wolfheart: Ok, I have the 5 dollars That Gouhin gave me. I have a theory. Look at this vending machine... The prices for all the drinks are around 1-2 dollars, now the other vending machine on the other hand..Look there's a question mark button, and it costs 5 dollars...Are you picking up what I'm putting down? Dolph: Oh, right. Let's see what happens! (Wolfheart inserts the 5 Dollar Bill into the machine and selects the mystery option) Wolfheart: And There it Is! inside the slot is A Dismembered Doll Leg! So my hunch was correct; we have to solve puzzles to obtain the 5 pieces! Let's go check around the Casino area next.

  
*Casino Area Main Gaming Floor*   
Gouhin: Oh, Good Job. It looks like you two found one of the parts...How'd you get it? Dolph: It was in the Cigar vending machine Wolfheart used that 5 you gave him, and the machine produced a leg, So we need to solve puzzles or complete mini-challenges in order to get the pieces. Gouhin: I suspected as much. When I was searching around here, I found A Set of 3 Darts, and the Dartboard has 3 spots on it that look like keyholes, one at the bullseye, and two more in the inner and outer rings. Wolfheart: The Darts Are Keys! You need to hit those spots with the darts! Dolph: Allow me to do this one. You found the first part with logical thinking; I'm guessing this next puzzle is a test of precision. I'm a perfect shot! (Dolph throws the darts and hits all three key spots) Gouhin: Incoming! (A Panel in the ceiling above the dartboard opens and A Head Drops through which Gouhin catches) Well, Nice deductive skills, Wolfheart. Here Catch! Dolph: That won't be necessary. I have the box from my first trial..I'll keep that head in here while Wolfheart hangs on to the leg; 2 down 3 To go. Wolfheart: Ok, I doubt the Cafeteria would have a puzzle for us to solve...Ah, Look! The Slot machine has a note attached! Dolph: Good Eye, "give the lever a yank and maybe you'll score a different type of arm" Gouhin: Allow Me (Pulls Lever) *The Display Spins and shows all 7s* Jackpot! And look here in The Prize output slot An Arm... Wolfheart Here you go. Dolph: Ok, So Let's See We need another arm and another leg... There's the Bar and The Secret room no one explored yet... Wolfheart: I think the secret room is our best bet. 

*Secret Room Near The Casino* 

Wolfheart: Ok, Let's See what we're working with here. I see a couple of creepy looking mannequins..why don't we just steal one of their arms and legs and meet up with everyone. Dolph: I tried that. The limbs are permanently affixed to the dolls. Oh, But I found a gun in here and 8 bullets. There are 8 chairs in here..half of them are taken by these dolls..4 are empty. What do we do here (Gouhin Enters the room, followed by Melon, Jack, and Legosi) Legosi: Hey, you guys left the door open..What's with this weird-ass setup? Wolfheart: I think we need to decide who sits in the empty chairs; maybe a secret door will open if all the chairs are filled? Dolph: Well, I don't think there are any spare doll parts in here, so I'm gonna head on and look around the bar. Come on, Wolfheart. (As Dolph Leaves, An Iron gate Comes Down in front of him, locking him out of the room) Wolfheart: What The Fuck? Why is the door blocked off? 

(Voice) Isn't that obvious? In Exchange for the last two parts, you seek The 5 of you in this room: Gouhin, Wolfheart, Melon, Jack, and Legosi will undergo The Second Trial. As you can see, there are 8 Chairs arranged in a row. 4 of them have been filled with dummies. There are 5 of you in this room right now. 4 of you will sit in the empty chairs 1 of you will be safe and will be the participant. You found a gun and 8 bullets in this room earlier, right? Of those 8 Bullets, 5 of them are completely harmless and total duds, and 3 are actually live. You will have 10 minutes to discuss and then you will vote on someone to take on this variant of Russian Roulette. Good Luck! Dolph: Ok, You guys just hang tight. I'll get the others to meet up in the gaudy pink room. Join us there when you're done here. You'll have all the dolls limbs by then. I'm taking the head with me. (Dolph leaves)

*Discussion* Gouhin: Ok, Let's all discuss..Who here is confident with their ability to handle guns? I may not look like it, but I do have some experience. Melon: Duh, I've killed at least 3 of my victims with a gun Wolfheart: Which is exactly why we shouldn't let Melon handle this one; as for me, I could do this if no one else wants to step up. Legosi: Umm, If this is a game of chance, then experience doesn't matter. We should choose someone who can think clearly and rationally in the face of adversity. Jack: Exactly, Which is why I say we nominate Legosi; if it weren't for his quick thinking, I wouldn't be here. He pretty much carried our first trial. Wolfheart: My first trial was identical to this task, except there were only 2 of us, and I had to watch as Foxglove..killed himself...I cannot do this..I think Legosi should be the one to do this. 

(Voice) Your discussion time has ended; it is now time to cast your votes. The one with the most votes will become the challenger and will be given further instruction *They Cast their Votes* (Voted for Legosi: Wolfheart, Jack, Legosi, Gouhin Voted For Wolfheart: Melon) Gouhin: It's decided Legosi will be the challenger, the rest of us will each take one of the empty chairs. (Wolfheart hands the gun and bullets to Legosi)(Meanwhile, the other 4 fill the 4 empty seats) 

(Voice) Legosi, here are the rules you may load the bullets in any configuration you want, but you must load all 8 in the chamber. Once the bullets are loaded, you will fire the bullets at the 8 targets. You can only shoot each target once. If all 4 human targets survive, you will be rewarded with the last two doll limbs you need to progress. Legosi: Ok, I got it. Wolfheart: Legosi, you'll want to load the bullets in a pattern ideally in such a way that there are always two blanks adjacent to a live round. Legosi: But they're all the same. I have no way of knowing which are blanks and which are live rounds! Wolfheart: Have faith Legosi, the odds are in our favor. (Legosi Loads the gun) Legosi: Ok, I'm ready. (Voice) Excellent, rotate the cylinder point at a target and fire! (Russian Roulette) Target: Dummy #1 Result: Survived, Target: Gouhin Result: Survived, Target Dummy #2 Result: Dead, Target: Wolfheart Result: Survived, Target: Jack Result: Survived. Target: Dummy #3 Result: Dead, Target: Melon Result: Survived, Target: Dummy #4 Result: Dead

(Voice) Congratulations, You All Passed the second trial. Take your prize. (An Arm and A Leg fall from the ceiling) Wolfheart: Ok, The doors Open Let's Meet Up With Dolph and the others. (The 5 of them leave and reconvene in the pink room)

(Act 1 To Be Concluded)


	11. 14 Becomes 13: Main Game Practice Round Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Assembling all the found peices the participants are greeted by the Floormaster for the Practice Round as well as the first Main Game, While the participants are voting Miley Breaks the 4th wall and reveals the results of the Audience Vote, After factoring in the Participants Votes Miley reveals the final composite tally and the Names of the ACTUAL 7, Canidates.

*Immediately After Leaving the Room*

Wolfheart: Ok, the others are waiting for us in the pink room. Let's head on over there. Gouhin: You're the one with the parts lead on. (Wolfheart Leads Gouhin, Melon, Jack, and Legosi towards the pink room) 

*Pink Room*

Dolph: Oh good, everyone is here now; Wolfheart, I've already attached the head; go ahead and attach all the limbs now; let's see what happens. Legosi: I'm just going to leave the door open, so we can make a quick getaway if this thing comes at us with a knife. Wolfheart: Ok Attaching the arms and legs now. And Done. (As Wolfheart attaches the last part and steps back, The Vent on the wall opens, and the room fills with smoke when it clears the doll that was motionless earlier came to life and assumed the form of a beautiful woman) 

Wolfheart: Holy Shit, it's the Pygmalion Effect! Jack: She looks kind of cute. Woman: Aww, Thanks for such wonderful compliments, boys. I suppose introductions are in order. I am Sue Miley, the Smiling Doll, and I will be your floor master for the main game. However, before we can proceed to the main game, you all need to get accustomed to the rules. I have for each of the 14 of you assembled here a gift, A Voting device that you will use for this practice round and the upcoming main game. Wolfheart Foxlover, come forward and take this voting device. (Wolfheart Gets What appears to look like a normal tablet from Miley) Now then, since there are 14 of you here, we will hold a preliminary vote, and 7 of you will be chosen as candidates for the final vote. Just cast a vote for whomever you want. Wolfheart: Ok, Let's see here who should I vote For..I'm a little sus of Bill, I'll vote for Him (Wolfheart Locks in His Vote) 

Miley: While You Guys are all voting, Here are the results of the Audience Vote! Agata: 1 Vote, Bill: 1 Vote, Dolph: 0 Votes, Durham: 0 Votes, Gouhin: 0 Votes, Jack: 2 Votes, Juno: 1 Vote, Legosi: 0 Votes, Louis: 0 Votes, Melon: 0 Votes, Miguno: 1 Vote, Shiela: 1 Vote, Wolfheart: 1 Vote, Yafya: 0 Votes They Have Chosen Agata, Bill, Jack, Juno, Miguno, Sheila, and Wolfheart as the candidates, these votes will be averaged with what the participants votes which will determine the outcome as if the writer will allow Reddit to have all the power in determining the outcome of his story. (While Miley is Breaking The 4th Wall...Everyone Else locks in their votes) (Death Game Participant Votes) Agata: 0 Votes Bill: 3 Votes Dolph: 0 Votes Durham: 2 Votes Gouhin: 0 Votes Jack: 2 Votes Juno: 0 Votes Legosi: 0 Votes Louis: 2 Votes Melon: 3 Votes Miguno: 1 Vote Shiela: 1 Vote Wolfheart: 0 Votes Yafya: 0 Votes 

(The Final Vote Tallys) Agata: 1 Vote, **Bill: 4 Votes** , Dolph: 0 Votes, **Durham: 2 Votes,** Gouhin: 0 Votes, **Jack: 4 Votes,** Juno: 1 Vote, Legosi: 0 Votes, **Louis: 2 Votes** , **Melon: 3 Votes** , **Miguno: 2 Votes** , **Shiela: 2 Votes** , Wolfheart: 1 Vote, Yafya: 0 Votes. 

Miley: And The 7 Candidates for the Final Vote Are: Bill, Durham, Jack, Louis, Melon, Miguno, and Shiela And Before the Audience Complains about the writer's bias, I will reveal how the participants voted. Participant votes are worth 80 percent of the final grade when determining the narrative outcome. The Audience input is the other 20 percent. Here's how the death game participants voted:

Agata: Louis, Bill: Bill, Dolph: Melon, Durham: Durham, Gouhin: Bill, Jack: Jack, Juno: Durham, Legosi: Melon, Louis: Louis, Melon: Jack, Miguno: Miguno, Shiela: Shiela, Wolfheart: Bill, Yafya: Melon. 

Now The 7 Candidates: Bill, Durham, Jack, Louis, Melon, Miguno, and Shiela your fates are in the hands of your fellow participants as well as the Audience reading this, 

Writers Note: Audience please pay attention when casting your votes; remember you are voting on who you think should DIE. This isn't a popularity contest; you aren't choosing who your favorites are, Thankfully the participants know what's at stake and have their heads on straight. 


	12. 14 Becomes 13 Main Game Practice Round Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Vote begins. Another discussion happens and Once again the Audience Vote turns the tide. In the end, someone dies. And Someone else finds the first role card for the main game.

Miley: Alright, It's time for you to discuss. Who will you vote for? You have 10 minutes to discuss. Then you'll vote. Remember, the 7 Canidates are: Melon, Jack, Bill, Louis, Shiela, Durham, and Miguno. Begin the discussion! Wolfheart: Ok Lets Start. What have they done to help the group? Honestly, Jack is the one who came through in the Russian Roulette and Convinced us all to Chose Legosi as the Challenger; if we hadn't listened to him, I would've been chosen instead of Legosi and would've probably accidentally killed someone. So no one in their right mind would vote for Jack. Gouhin: I searched around this complex with Melon; he was the one who found the list of names in the Bar. Legosi: Well, granted, they were right there on the blackboard where anyone could find them..give us a more concrete reason. Gouhin: Damn, they've got a good point. Louis: Me and Bill searched together, And we found out about the existence of the extra room in the Casino, where they did the Russian Roulette, so if it weren't for the two of us, Jack wouldn't have been able to pull off that Russian Roulette suggestion...So your options are, Melon, Durham, Miguno, and Shiela. Let's talk about what Durham and Miguno have done besides Sneak off to the hidden room next door to Make out With Each Other! Durham: Well, we searched around a little bit..but we didn't really find much. Shiela: Ok, But There's only Me and Juno repping the Female demographic. So Unless you're sexist, you'll vote for one of the Guys, Right? Wolfheart: I mean fair enough. And I did see the two of them Actually searching the building looking for clues. So Who does that leave us? Gouhin: I know where you're going with this...And it's hella based on preconceptions. Louis: So What... It's still going to come down to a majority vote, so why don't we just let our votes decide! Miley: I hate to cut your fun short, but it's come to my attention that the Audience Has submitted their Votes! Let's see what the results are! *Audience Vote* Miguno: 0 Votes, Shiela: 1 Vote, Durham: 1 Vote, Louis: 2 Votes, Bill: 2 Votes, Jack: 3 Votes, Melon: 4 Votes.   
Miley: And there we go...That's what the audience has decided. As for your discussion, you have 1 Minute left. Legosi: Ok, Soo, How About we all just vote randomly and see how it pans out. Gouhin: No point in wasting the final minute, arguing back and forth. Let's put it to a vote. Miley: Wonderful, on your screens, you'll see the icons of the 7 Canidates. Chosen during the preliminary vote, Select one to become the final victim in the event of. A tie, the votes are forfeit, but remember the audience vote is a factor in deciding. Good luck. Wolfheart: Ok, So many good choices. Well, I cannot vote for Jack; he's the reason we survived Russian Roulette. As For Shiela, well, there's only two girls here.. Durham and Miguno are pretty useless. So it's between Bill, Melon, and Louis...You know what fuck it yolo, I vote For Louis. (Wolfheart locks in his vote)

  
Miley: Wonderful. Everyone has locked in their votes. I will now reveal the breakdown of your votes. *Participant Votes* Bill: 3 Votes, Durham: 1 Vote, Jack: 2 Votes, Louis: 5 Votes, Melon: 2 Votes, Miguno: 0 Votes, Shiela: 1 Vote. Miley: Before we tally up the final results, let's see who voted for who. Dolph: Bill, Legosi: Bill, Miguno: Bill, Durham: Durham, Jack: Jack, Louis: Jack, Bill: Louis, Gouhin: Louis, Juno: Louis, Melon: Louis,  
Wolfheart: Louis, Agata: Melon, Yafya: Melon, Shiela: Shiela 

  
Miley: Now, I will average together the audience and participant's votes. Here are the final tallies for the Votes. Bill: 5 votes, Durham: 2 Votes, Jack: 5 Votes, **Louis: 7 Votes** , Melon: 6 Votes, Miguno: 0 Votes, Shiela: 2 Votes. Louis: Wait. What? You Guys Voted to save a Serial Killer over Me? The Fuck is wrong with you people! Miley: Please Remain, Calm Louis..You wouldn't want to lose your head over this, would you? Jack: Umm, what's that high-pitched beeping noise? Bill: Holy Fuck Guys, Everyone get back. The Collars gonna blow! Louis: What do you mean? *Realizing* Oh fuck.. *The Collar Explodes and Causes Louis Head to Become disconnected from his body* Melon: Well, Damn...I got lucky..that could've been me! Wolfheart: Oh well, No one liked him anyway. Hey Miley, what happens next? Miley: Wonderful Question! The 13 of you still alive have won the right to access the next floor and to participate in the Main Game; you'll have some time to recover from this ordeal and do some further exploring before we reconvene for the main game. Chao! * Miley Leaves in a puff of smoke* Jack: Ok, What do we do about the body? I feel kind of dirty just leaving it there. Wolfheart: Let's Leave here...I think Miley said something about the Second Floor opening up. Maybe we should investigate that. Bill: You all go on ahead...I was his exploring partner; even if we didn't know each other that well, I at least want to give him a proper sendoff. Wolfheart: Hang on, look here; there's a thing on the back of the door! Legosi: Are you fronting me! So you're telling me Louis died for nothing? Jack: Yeah, see here it says: " Main Game Practice Round there will be two votes, A Preliminary vote that will cut the field in half, and a Final Vote to choose who will be sacrificed. The one with the most votes will be sacrificed; however, if the final Vote Yields a tie, The votes will be nullified" Gouhin: How did no one see this? Legosi: That'd be my fault...I consciously chose to leave the door open. Damn it! Wolfheart: Well anyway, Let's leave Bill alone for a while..and check out what the deal with the 2nd Floor is.   
(Wolfheart and the other 12 All Leave the room, leaving Bill alone)   
Bill: Wait, what is that on the shelves? A Card? How did none of the others see this? "To whoever finds this card. Hang onto this card; it will be of vital importance during the main game; on the reverse side is your role; the roles are integral to the main game" Bill: Role? So it's like that game Werewolf...Let's see what we've got. "Commoner" Well Then Interesting. I'll just hang on to this. (Main Game Roles Known: Commoners: Bill Keymaster: Unknown, Sage: Unknown, Sacrifice: Unknown)

**End of Act 1: 13 Remain**


	13. Cards and Chaos: Main Game Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The participants all scatter around and search the first floor for special cards. The remaining participants all search for their cards. Once they have a card they enter the door on the second floor with the number above it. Once the last participant enters the room Miley announces the start of the Main Game.

(After Bill found the Card) Bill: Commoner? What does that even mean? Oh well, I should probably head back up to the second floor and join the others. (Second Floor Exploration)

Wolfheart: So, What all is even up here? Gouhin: Not much of note...There's what looks like someone's trial room. Jack: A Darkroom with a chalkboard and document shredder. Dolph: I also found two identical rooms that appear to be some spa room. But what intrigues me most is the door with the giant Number 13 above it. (While everyone is discussing what they think the number means, Bill comes up the stairs) Bill: Hey guys, What'd I miss? Gouhin: Not much, but We did find a most intriguing room at the end of the hallway. Bill: Hmm, I'll investigate it. (As Bill walks through the door, the number above the door goes down from 13 to 12) Wolfheart: Look! The Number changed. So That number above the door is counting all of us. And when it reaches 0. Something will happen. Gouhin: Let's test that theory. (Walks through the door) Wolfheart: Ok, so maybe I was wrong...It's still showing 12. So why did the display change when Bill walked through? Gouhin: Ok, I'll ask Bill. Hey, Bill, how come the number only changed when you walked through this door. Bill: Hmm, You Don't know. You have to have one of these special cards...I found one in the Pink Room when I was in there alone...You all need to look for these cards, then come back here. (Gouhin Leaves and shares this information with the others)

Wolfheart: So We all should head downstairs and search for these cards. Legosi: Let's all split up. (The Hallway Connecting the Bar and Casino) Jack: Ok, I'm feeling kind of thirsty. I think I'll get something from the vending machine (Jack Buys a drink and looks inside the drink return slot). Hmm, It looks like there's more than just my drink here. It looks like a card of some kind. (Jack looks at his card) Sage? Are there different roles like that social deduction game werewolf? Apparently, I'm the Sage. (Known Card Roles: Commoners: Bill, Sage: Jack, Keymaster: ???, Sacrifice: ???) 

(Inside The Casino) Legosi: Ok, Did you see anything here? Wolfheart: No...I'm gonna check over by the Card Table...You can check the room where we did the Russian Roulette. Ok. (Wolfheart Looks at the Cards on the Card Table) Wolfheart: Ok, I see Regular playing cards..and what looks like some kind of Tarot Card? Is this the card that Bill was referring to? Let's see what we've got. (Wolfheart Looks At His Card) Keymaster...What does that mean? (Card Roles: Commoners: Bill, Sage: Jack, Keymaster: Wolfheart, Sacrifice: ??) (Meanwhile, in The Russian Roulette Room) Legosi: Oh Dolph, you had the same idea to check this room? Dolph: Yes, I know this room might have something in here. Legosi: I found a Card wedged under the doorframe. Dolph: Ok, I'm gonna check the chairs in here. And see here. My intuition was correct; I found a card in one of these chairs. (Dolph and Legosi check their cards) Legosi: Commoner, What does that mean. Dolph: I also have A Commoner Card. I wonder what the significance of these cards is? (Known Card Roles: Commoners: Bill, Legosi, Dolph, Sage: Jack, Keymaster: Wolfheart, Sacrifice: ??)

Jack: Hey, I want to test something..Let's go back upstairs and go back into the room with the 12 above it. (Jack, Legosi, Dolph, and Wolfheart go Upstairs) Wolfheart: Ok, I'll wait out here to confirm our theory. Jack: Good idea. (Jack enters the room, The display counts down from 12 to 11) Wolfheart: Yes, I was right. The Number only changes if someone with a Card Enters the room. I'm going to go last. You guys go on ahead. (Dolph and Legosi enter the room the counter ticks down from 11 to 9) Wolfheart: Ok, Here goes (Wolfheart Enters the Room and The Counter moves from 9 to 8)

(Back In The Cafeteria) Durham: So We need to find these cards Right, Miguno: It would seem so; Gouhin: Ok Then...Let's look high and low. Melon: Well, what are we waiting for lets search around here. (All 4 Look for cards in the cafeteria) Durham: Ok, I found a card Gouhin: Me Too. Melon: I found one. Oh, what have we here (Melon Picks up a card) Hmm, Sacrifice, huh...I'm just going to hang onto this. Oh, look, another card...I'll slip this one into my pocket. Miguno: Hey guys, any luck finding cards? Durham: Yeah...Didn't you find one? Melon: Oh, Allow me to Help. I somehow managed to find two cards; here you go.. (Hands Miguno one of the cards). Gouhin: So Guys, let's take a look at these cards. I got Commoner...Durham: I also Have Commoner... Miguno: *Stunned Silence* Melon: I got Commoner as well; why so silent, Miguno, which card did you draw? Gouhin: I'm guessing it's not a good card...Anyway, let's head on upstairs. (Card Roles: Commoners: Bill, Legosi, Dolph, Durham, Melon, Gouhin, Sage: Jack, Keymaster: Wolfheart, Sacrifice: Miguno) Gouhin: Well, it Looks like The number has changed; it now shows 8..if my thinking is correct, once we enter the room, the counter will change from 8 to 4. (Durham, Melon, and Miguno enter the room, The Counter Moves down from 8 to 5). Gouhin: As I suspected...Ok, Onwards (As Gouhin enters the room, the counter above the door counts down to 4). 

(Inside The Bar) Yafya: Ok, So, I assume we need to look for some kind of card... Juno: Ok, Let's search around the Bar area. Agata: I found a Card underneath one of the barstools. Shiela: I found a Card under the bar counter. Juno: I found A Card behind the Chalkboard. Yafya: Aha, Underneath another one of the Barstools. Let's see what cards we have. Juno: Commoner, Yafya: I too have Commoner, Shiela: Commoner... Agata: Well, the Obvious is obvious. I'm also Commoner. (Card Roles: Commoners: Bill, Legosi, Dolph, Durham, Melon, Gouhin, Juno, Shiela, Yafya, Agata Sage: Jack, Keymaster: Wolfheart, Sacrifice: Miguno) Yafya: Ok, We should head upstairs. Juno: Oh look, The number above the door 4..and there are 4 of us here. Let's go on in.. (As Juno, Yafya, Agata, and Shiela enter the door, The number above the door counts down to 0) 

Miley: Well then, It's now time for the main game to begin. Please take the cards you found while searching and scan them under the card reader to check-in. Please note failure to check-in will result in death. (Up Next: The Main Game Begins The 13 Participants begin their discussion for the preliminary vote)


	14. The Main Game Begins Part 1 (Discussion and Preliminary Vote)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After starting the main game, Miley starts timing the conversation Evreyone discusses how to go about voting and who to vote for. Once evreyone comes to an agreement the votes are revealed and the names of the 6 chosen canidates are revealed.

  
(Inside The Main Game Waiting Lobby) Wolfheart: Ok, So Apparently, Once I Walked through the Door, The Others Supposedly disappeared into their separate waiting lobbies; I know for a fact that I was alone when I went through the door because Legosi, Jack, and Dolph were nowhere to be seen. And on the screen in front of me is None other than Miley herself.

Miley: Welcome, Participant Wolfheart; please scan the card you found on the monitor to check-in. Failure to check-in will result in death. (Wolfheart Scans his Card) Thank you for checking in; here is how the main game works. In a few minutes, the door next to this monitor will open, and you'll be allowed to enter the Main Game Arena. Once the game begins, you all will have an allotted amount of time to discuss who you will nominate as the canidates for the final vote. There are currently 13 of you alive for this main game; you will select six canidates for the final vote.

Then once you have the six canidates, you'll vote on who becomes the ultimate victim. So essentially, this process will narrow the field from 13 to 6 to 1 final victim. A few things to note about those cards you all have been picking up...There are four different roles. First up are the Commoners, These cards have no special powers, but they can steer the conversation's direction. Next is the Sage; the Sage knows who the Keymaster is through divination and cannot lie about the result of their divination. Because of this, the Sage can safely be voted for without repercussions. Next up is the Keymaster (To Himself: Keymaster, that's my role), A most powerful role; if the Keymaster is chosen as the victim, then Everyone Loses and will all die.

Finally, there is the Sacrifice...A most unfortunate role, The Sacrifice WILL die unless chosen as the victim. If the Sacrifice is chosen, they can escape alive with one person of their choosing, If the Sacrifice is tied with the Keymaster, The Keymaster takes precedence, and everyone dies. Because of the complexity and the double-edged sword of this role. The Sacrifice gets Two Votes. If there is a tie for first with a commoner or the Sage, The Sacrifice takes precedence, and they get to escape with one person of their choosing. That is all. The main game will begin soon.

Wolfheart: The main game will begin soon. I need to prepare myself mentally. (While Wolfheart paces back and forth across the room, The Door Next to the monitor Opens) Alright, let's do this (Wolfheart Enters The Main Game Trial Grounds) Wolfheart: Is this Everyone? Gouhin: Hang on, where's Jack? Miley: Oh well, his loss. Now then, let's begin. Jack: Wait, I'm here. Don't start yet.

Miley: Of Course you may join us, Jack. Now that everyone is here, please take a seat behind any podium you'd like and start the discussion before the Preliminary vote. Good luck; you have 30 Minutes. (Miley Starts The timer and Takes a seat in a chair overlooking everyone)

Gouhin: Ok, Let's begin with the obvious. Who hasn't been pulling their weight? Jack: That's not a good mindset; we have to keep in mind everyone's roles; we don't want to vote for the Keymaster or Sacrifice accidentally. Legosi: Roles only matter in the Final Round. But we need to discuss who to put up... Melon: Let's keep it simple Who's the sacrifice...They're royally screwed anyway, so it behooves us to nominate them since they're going to die anyway. Yafya: That is a somewhat risky gambit..since if we do end up selecting the Sacrifice, there's a chance they could end up with the most votes, and they get an extra vote; what's to stop them from voting themselves twice.

Wolfheart: Yafya raises a valid point. Let's try to narrow this down...We also Don't want to pick the Keymaster since that could spell disaster for us. If the Sage would come forward and subtly reveal who the Keymaster is without giving themselves up. Legosi: But Maybe we should just put up the Sage since we know they can reveal the Keymaster. Jack: Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. We need to come to a consensus here. Wolfheart: Alright, let's try this. Who is the Weakest link? Durham: Ok, Now Let's not get too hasty here. We still don't know who has what cards. Miley: This is your 10 Minute reminder. Everyone...Then The preliminary vote will begin.

Legosi: Ok, Here's what I propose we go around the circle, and everybody says their role. Bill: People can lie about their roles to avoid being voted. Juno: We're wasting time arguing in circles. How about we discuss everyone's first trial. They were different for all of us. Melon: Yes, I second that..Wolfheart didn't hesitate to pass the buck and nominate Legosi as the Challenger in the Russian Roulette.Not very leaderlike of our supposed self-proclaimed leader. Wolfheart: You were there; you know why I couldn't be the one to do the challenge! But I guess for the other eight who weren't in that room, I'll give you an account of my first trial. It was a variant of Russian Roulette. I had to pass a gun back and forth between myself and my brother Foxglove; Needless to say, he shot himself right in front of me...That kind of Trauma is not conducive to a survival game, so obviously, I wouldn't handle a gun after witnessing that. Shiela: Well, I know who I'm voting for. Let's put Melon up for being insensitive and reopening old wounds!

Jack: Ok, Well, that's one down; we need to pick five more. Gouhin: Do we know who the sacrifice is...Let's look at who hasn't contributed to the discussion... That would be Miguno, Dolph, and Agata. One of you 3 is probably the Sacrifice. Wolfheart: Ok, I can Vouch for Dolph...He stood by me and Didn't hesitate at all when we were searching together. I trust him completely. Dolph: Thanks for that Wolfheart, As for this discussion, let's say There's a reason I didn't say anything when we mentioned the First Trial.

My first trial was to place the Cards everybody found all around the building...I had no idea which was which, as they were all given to me face down, which is how I placed them, But I can say without a doubt That I picked up a Commoner card. Agata: Ok, Fine, you got through to me; my first trial was a test of Betrayal and Survival. I was locked in a Room With Another Lion who could've passed as my body double; that's how similar we were in body stature. We were locked in a room with a spike trap and a single key. Only one of us could survive; I didn't hesitate to Betray him and save myself. Think of me, what you will vote for me if you want to, but I will say This I am Not The Sacrifice. Whether or Not I am The Keymaster is up to chance. Take that; however, you may. Miguno: I came here with Durham; we were locked in a room together. I saved him from the Death Trap within..we're close friends. So if you're going to vote for me, Please vote for Durham as Well; I would rather die than be stuck in this scenario without him. Legosi: I think I know who the Sacrifice is. How much time is left? Miley: With that emotional, heartfelt confession, Time is Up. It's time for the Preliminary Vote. You all will vote, and the 6 with the most votes will be Chosen as Canidates. And Your Votes will also be averaged together with the Audience Vote!

Wolfheart: So Now, let's vote. After this vote, we'll begin the Final Discussion By Revealing Our Roles. Anyway, I'm thinking of voting for Melon; he made me revisit the First Trial trauma. (Wolfheart Locks in his vote)

Miley: And it looks like everyone has voted. Let's see the results!

(Who Participants Voted For) Wolfheart: Melon, Melon: Durham, Legosi: Miguno, Jack: Durham, Durham: Miguno, Miguno: Durham and Miguno, Juno: Melon, Shiela: Melon, Dolph: Jack, Yafya: Melon, Gouhin: Agata, Bill: Jack, Agata: Yafya.

(Participant Vote Tallies) Wolfheart: 0 Votes, Melon: 4 Votes, Legosi: 0 Votes, Jack: 2 Votes, Durham: 3 Votes, Miguno: 3 Votes, Juno: 0 Votes, Shiela: 0 Votes, Dolph: 0 Votes, Yafya: 1 Vote, Gouhin: 0 Votes, Bill: 0 Votes, Agata: 1 Vote

(Audience Vote Breakdown) Wolfheart: 1 Vote, Melon: 0 Votes, Legosi: 5 Votes, Jack: 4 Votes, Durham: 0 Votes, Miguno: 1 Vote, Juno: 1 Vote, Shiela: 0 Votes, Dolph: 0 Votes, Yafya: 1 Vote, Gouhin: 0 Votes, Bill: 0 Votes, Agata: 0 Votes

(Final Tally and Names of the Chosen 6 Will be Revealed In the Next Chapter)


	15. The Main Game Begins Part 2: The Final Vote and Results of Preliminary Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Results of the preliminary vote are revealed. Everyone has one final discussion before the Final Vote. After Miley calculates the Final Votes, Melon receives the most votes. Before Melon is killed, however, Miley takes care of the Sacrifice. Miguno is killed, Even though Durham desperately tries to save him. After this Melon is executed and the 11 remaining survivors Proceed to the next floor.

Miley: And the Results are in as a reminder; here are how the votes stand.

(Participant Vote Tallies) Wolfheart: 0 Votes, Melon: 4 Votes, Legosi: 0 Votes, Jack: 2 Votes, Durham: 3 Votes, Miguno: 3 Votes, Juno: 0 Votes, Shiela: 0 Votes, Dolph: 0 Votes, Yafya: 1 Vote, Gouhin: 0 Votes, Bill: 0 Votes, Agata: 1 Vote

(Audience Vote Breakdown) Wolfheart: 1 Vote, Melon: 0 Votes, Legosi: 5 Votes, Jack: 4 Votes, Durham: 0 Votes, Miguno: 1 Vote, Juno: 1 Vote, Shiela: 0 Votes, Dolph: 0 Votes, Yafya: 1 Vote, Gouhin: 0 Votes, Bill: 0 Votes, Agata: 0 Votes

Now for the Final Tallies and the names of the 6 Canidates in the Final Vote...

Final Tally (Composite Tally of Both Audience and Participant Votes) Wolfheart: 1 Vote, **Melon: 4 Votes** , **Legosi: 5 Votes** , **Jack: 6 Votes** , **Durham: 3 Votes** , **Miguno: 4 Votes,** Juno: 1 Vote, Shiela: 0 Votes, Dolph: 0 Votes, **Yafya: 2 Votes** , Gouhin: 0 Votes, Bill: 0 Votes, Agata: 1 Vote

And Our 6 Canidates are Melon, Legosi, Jack, Durham, Miguno, and Yafya. You have 15 minutes to discuss who should be the Final Victim. Remember the card roles. Wolfheart: Ok, Let's Discuss Roles. I'll come out and say it; I am The Keymaster. If the Sage wants to corroborate my claim... Any takers? Well, I am definitely the Keymaster and good job. That's one bomb defused...But there's still the possibility of the Sacrifice... So Melon, your role... Melon: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm A Commoner, Darling. Wolfheart: Damn...I thought for sure he was the Sacrifice. Legosi, your up. Legosi: I am Also A Commoner. Wolfheart: Ok, Spill it, Jack..Your role? Jack: I'm sorry I Can't say. Legosi: A Role you can't say Could You be the Sage? Wolfheart: If he is the Sage, then prove it, Jack, I promise I personally won't vote for you, but as for the others, well, that's up to them. Tell us who the Keymaster is...Validate my claim. Jack: Ok, Fine Yes, I am the Sage, and Wolfheart is the Keymaster. Wolfheart: Ok, That confirms it...Durham, you are? Durham: Just a Plain Commoner. Wolfheart: Ok, I don't need to ask Miguno...The way he talked and prompted us to vote for Durham instead of Him...Listen up, Everyone: Miguno is the Sacrifice!

By that logic...If I'm the Keymaster and Jack is the Sage, and Miguno is the Sacrifice. Then by process of elimination, Everyone else must be a Commoner! Gouhin: Ok Sound logic there and following that logic, So We should vote for Either: Melon, Legosi, Yafya, Jack, or Durham. Melon: Well, obviously, we vote for Jack...The Sage has been outed so we can safely vote for him without worrying about the Sacrifice Role superseding the vote. Miley: You have 6 Minutes left people

Durham: Guys, Please..since Miguno is gonna die anyway...Vote for me...Even though Jack is the Sage...I can't stand the thought of Living when Miguno is doomed to die. Legosi: Miguno, who are you voting for? You do have two votes... Miguno: Since I'm dying anyway...And Since I don't want to see Durham suffer without me after everything we've gone through, I'm voting for Durham. Bill: Look, Don't let emotions cloud your...judgment Melon is the Logical choice; he's a literal serial killer. Wolfheart: Don't let your inherent bias get in the way here...I think we all need to Vote for either Yafya or Durham. Jack has proven he's the Sage. Miley: Ok, This Has gone on long enough. It's now time for the final vote; Only the 6 canidates will be displayed on your voting devices.

Wolfheart: Ok, I know that Miguno is the Sacrifice. So I'm going to play it safe and Vote for Melon. (Wolfheart Locks in his vote) Miley: Ok, Everyone has voted; let's see who our participants voted for.

(Who The Participants Voted For) Wolfheart: Melon, Jack: Melon, Juno: Melon, Melon: Jack, Dolph: Jack, Yafya: Jack, Bill: Jack, Agata: Jack, Legosi: Durham, Durham: Durham, Miguno: Durham and Yafya Shiela: Durham, Gouhin: Yafya. 

(Participant Vote Breakdown) Melon: 3 Votes, Legosi: 0 Votes, Jack: 5 Votes, Durham: 4 Votes Miguno: 0 Votes, Yafya: 2 Votes.

(Audience Vote Breakdown) Melon: 18 Votes, Legosi: 18 Votes, Jack: 7 Votes, Durham: 5 Votes, Miguno: 2 Votes, Yafya: 6 Votes

Miley: Tabulating Final Results. And here are the Final Tallys  
(Final Tally **) Melon: 21 Votes** , Legosi: 18 Votes, Jack: 12 Votes, Durham: 9 Votes, Miguno: 2 Votes, Yafya: 8 Votes.   
And Now To Reveal The Card Roles. The Keymaster is indeed Wolfheart, The Sage is Jack, and The Sacrifice is Miguno. Before we get to the main event...The Sacrifice Miguno Will Now Die... Durham: No...Please Don't Do this! Take me instead! Miley: That's not how it works. You Know the Rules, and So Do I..Miguno, it's Your Turn To Die! (Miguno is attached to a machine that slowly drains all his blood)   
Durham, since you're so adamant about it, I will give you a chance to save Miguno...All you need to do is keep pressing this button, and the machine will retract. Good Luck. (Durham Desperately presses the button, but with each button Press Miguno only dies faster) (Miguno Dies) Durham: No! No! It Can't Be! You Bitch! You Never intended to let me save him. Miley: Look at this way...With each press of that button, You only Killed Miguno Faster.

Wolfheart: Why, What are you gaining from this? Legosi: Yeah, what the Fuck is Wrong With You! Miley: My payoff? Your Despair, of course I mean just look at Durham, such delicious despair, Anyway Quit Your Complaining! It's now time for the Main Event. Melon, you had the most votes. It's Your Turn To Die Melon... Melon: Ehh, I was just gonna be executed in prison anyway, so Thank You All... You're doing me a huge favor. Peace Out Bitches! Go ahead, Crazy Doll Lady, Whenever your ready! Miley: Not Quite the Reaction I expected but nonetheless. (Miley Activates Melons Collar)   
Wolfheart: Even if he was a heartless sociopath...Still watching The tendrils encircle him and slowly strangle him was brutal, to say the least... Legosi: Listening to Durhams Heart wrenching Screams as well also wasn't doing us any favor.. (Melon Dies)   
Miley: Thank you all For Participating in the Main Game...The Cards will now be collected from all of you...Even the dead ones...Now then, Please take a breather before you all proceed to the Next Floor; this Floor Will be Closing Soon, Chao. (A Staircase Leading to the next floor appears One By One The Remaining 11 Participants Ascend the Stairs)   
**End Of Act 2: 11 Survivors Remain**


	16. New Floor Same Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the First Main Game evreyone proceeds to the next Floor. Where they meet two diometrically opposed Floormasters. They explain the rules of the sub game, before proceeding to the main game.

(After the Fallout of the First Main Game, The remaining 11 survivors ascended to the 3rd Floor)

Wolfheart: In the aftermath of the first game, We arrived on a New Floor...What greeted us was a sort of Hotel Looking Atmosphere. Additionally, we were all given rooms to stay in on this floor. Upon Leaving my room, I saw everyone had gathered in the Lobby. Gouhin: Oh, Good look who decided to join us. Now that everyone is present and accounted for let's see what this new floor has in store for us. Ok, Since there are only 11 of us, pairs won't matter, so team up in groups of 3 or more. (Legosi and Jack drag a still traumatized Durham off with them) Gouhin: Ok, That's one group sorted. Dolph: Wolfheart, we made such a great team last time, and I guess We can take Agata and Bill with us; Agata: Ok, Cool. Bill: Ok, Fine. Gouhin: Excellent. That Just Leaves, The ladies with Yafya and I. Juno: Well, fine by me. Shiela: Ditto. (All 3 Groups Explore the Area) 

(Group 1: Legosi, Jack and Durham) Jack: So What's here..Yikes, This hallway has seen better days. It looks like a hurricane came through here. There are all sorts of Rubble here; watch your step. Legosi: I'm fine...Durham is still emotionally paralyzed. So It looks like the two of us will have to report back to Gouhin. 

(Group 2: Wolfheart, Agata, Dolph, and Bill) Bill: So Three Felines and A Hybrid walk into a bar...And Find what looks like an Arcade Prize Corner. Agata: That's not a very funny joke, Bill.. Wolfheart: He's not joking. There's a room to the side with a bunch of monitors and in front of us is another doll. And A Prize Counter with random items as well as Pictures of all of us with a price tag underneath all them.. ???: Ahh, I see you Bastards have found the prize corner. You're not supposed to come here yet. Spoiler Alert Shoo back into the Lobby. Wolfheart: Ok, Geeze Rude Much...We're leaving

(Group 3: Gouhin, Yafya, Juno and Shiela) Gouhin: Ok, So This looks like some kind of indoor Garden...And Across the way is A Nurses Office. Not much to report here. Let's go back to the Lobby and wait for the others.

(Everyone Regroups in the Lobby) Gouhin: Ok, Everyone, Time to share what you found. I'll start. Our group found out there's a self-care area as well as the Nurses Station. Bill: Well, our group found a room with many screens and another room that we were kicked out of because apparently, we were not ready to see that room yet. Gouhin: Ok, we'll check out that room with all the monitors after hearing Legosi's report. Legosi: Ok, Well, Jack did all the work. I was tasked with carrying Durham, who is still out of it. But we Found A Hallway with a ton of rubble in it and some rooms off to the side. Anyway, we should totes check out the monitor room situation. 

(Monitor Room)

Wolfheart: Wait, was this screen always on? Holy fuck is that Miguno? Legosi: It would appear so... But I'm pretty sure it's just an AI...We learned about those in my advanced Computer Class. Durham: Hey, He's Still Alive! Miguno Remember me. It's your biggest fan! Jack: Umm, Durham, he's not real...It's just a computer program. Alter Ego Miguno: Oh, is That Durham? I thought I heard his voice. Jack is right, Durham...I'm just a computer program that's been infused with Miguno's Memories; I'm guessing My actual body is dead if you guys are talking to me. Wolfheart: Do you Remember Any of Us? Miguno AI: Yes...I'm quite certain all of you are participants in some kind of Game Like I was...If memory serves, there were originally 21 of us, to begin with, but only 14 made it past the first stage. Gouhin: That would be Accurate. Yes. ???: Hey, Who turned on the Miguno AI without my Permission? Wolfheart: It's that rude asshole that told us off earlier! Who are you? Show yourself! 

???: Well, someone's impatient... Since you bastards insist, I will now properly introduce myself. I am Rio Ranger, and I'm one of your Floormasters for this Floor.

Gouhin: One Of? Ranger: Yes, I have an assistant with me; she's around here somewhere. Hey, Safalin, get Out Here! (A Woman dressed in Green Appears) ???: Y-Yes What is it? Ranger: Don't keep our guests waiting; introduce yourself! ???: O-Oh, Right... I'm S-Safalin...The other F-Floormaster, You've all met Ranger Already. 

Ranger: Whatever! Now Some of you eager bastards noticed the prize corner in the adjacent room earlier. Well, now is the time for that to come into play. Before the 11 of you can proceed to the Second main Game, We're gonna play a little sub-game. Safalin has for each of you 100 Tokens embossed with your face on them. You'll be trading these tokens with each other. The one who collects the most tokens from their fellow compatriots will get a special reward. The one who fails to collect the most tokens will be punished most harshly. The second part of this Sub-game is Attractions. You may have noticed a bunch of blocked off rooms in the surrounding areas. Those are the Attractions. They'll open up after I give this spiel. In addition to trading tokens with each other, you'll also have to collect clear chips from these attractions. Everyone needs to gather up 10 clear chips to play the Main Game anyone who doesn't collect 10 clear chips will meet a most tragic end. You'll have 3 days to collect the required number of clear chips and to trade tokens with each other good luck. And as of right now, all the attractions are open for business, bloody business. Try not to Die too early! One more thing, each attraction can only be done in pairs and can only be done once! (Ranger and Safalin Leave)

Legosi: So let's check out these Attractions. Wolfheart: Wait, A Darn Minute! There are 11 of us. If each attraction requires 2 people and can only be done once, Someone will be short on clear chips by the end of this. Gouhin: An Astute Observation...I believe in each main area; there were 3 Branching Attractions. I noticed there were 3 in the Indoor Garden Area. Dolph: Outside the prize Counter, There were 3 additional rooms near the Monitor Room. Jack: And in that trashed hallway, there were definitely 3 additional rooms off to the side. Agata: That makes 9 in total. Ok, So who wants to partner up with me? Wolfheart: Let's assess the situation first before we jump headfirst into this.


	17. Attraction Distraction Part 1 (Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sub Game Begins..Everyone Jumps right in and either pairs off to complete attractions or Swap Tokens with each other. Rio Checks the Current Standings at the End of the Day.

(Day 1 Of The Sub Game)

Wolfheart: Ok, so we all have 100 of these weird-ass tokens...So let's Divide and conquer... Half of us take on the attractions, and the other half Do A token Swap Meet. I don't think Durham is up for any attractions right now. Legosi: I'll stay with him. Gouhin: I'll watch over these two. Jack: Ok Yeah, I'll stay here too; we need one more. Juno: I'm a little sketched out by the Attractions. So I'll stay with these guys the rest of you pair off and tackle the attractions. 

(Attraction Teams Leave)

Wolfheart: Ok, I'll Team up with Agata for attractions. Dolph: I'll team up with Shiela. Bill: So I get Yafya then, right. Wolfheart: Ok, We'll do attractions, you guys. So Agata, which attraction should we attempt? Agata: Let's Do something easy. Let's Dance together. Wolfheart: Ok, Good call; this one rewards 4 Clear Chips...Meaning we'll just need 8 more. (Agata and Wolfheart Complete attraction) (Dolph, Shiela, Bill, and Yafya also complete attractions as well) 

(Token Trading Group) Legosi: Ok, So I'll swap Tokens 3 ways with Durham and Gouhin. Juno: Ok, I'll trade tokens with Jack. (Legosi Trades 10 Tokens Each With Durham and Gouhin) Gouhin: Ok, If my math is correct, we should each have 20 tokens from the other 2. Jack: Ok, Juno, so we agree to swap 15 tokens Each, right? Juno: Yeah, That Works. We should each have 15 Tokens from each other. (Juno and Jack swap 15 tokens each) Legosi: Ok, So I think Durham should rest some more before doing Attractions...So Juno, come with? Jack: Ok, Guess I'll team up with Gouhin (They Head off to do attractions while the other group has returned from their attractions. )(Everyone in that group, But Durham Completes an attraction)

Wolfheart: Ok, You Guys, Let's figure out how we will pass around these tokens. Yafya: Ok, so I'll Swap Tokens with Shiela. Dolph: Wolfheart, you, me, and Agata will arrange a 3-way trade. Bill: Hey, What About me Yafya: Ok Bill, We'll have a 3 some. (Yafya Gives 10 Tokens To Bill, Bill Gives 10 To Shiela, Shiela: Gives 10 tokens To Yafya) Bill: So We Each should have 90 of our own tokens left. Wolfheart: Ok, So Here's how it's going down. I'm giving Agata 20 tokens, Dolph will give 20 to Me, And Agata will give 20 to Dolph. So if my math is correct, we should all have 80 of our own tokens left (Wolfheart, Dolph, and Agata all Trade 20 Tokens with each other 3 ways)

(Day 1 Current Stats) Agata: Own Tokens: 80 Traded Tokens: 20 Clear Chips: 2 ; Wolfheart: Own Tokens: 80 Traded Tokens: 20 Clear Chips: 2; Bill: Owned Tokens: 90, Traded Tokens: 10, Clear Chips: 1; Yafya: Owned Tokens: 90, Traded Tokens: 10, Clear Chips: 1; Shiela: Owned Tokens: 90, Traded Tokens: 10, Clear Chips: 1; Dolph: Owned Tokens: 80, Traded Tokens: 20, Clear Chips: 1; Legosi: Owned Tokens: 80, Swapped Tokens: 20 , Clear Chips: 1; Gouhin: Owned Tokens: 80, Traded Tokens: 20, Clear Chips: 1; Jack: Owned Tokens: 85, Traded Tokens: 15, Clear Chips: 1; Juno: Owned Tokens: 85, Traded Tokens: 15, Clear Chips: 1; Durham: Owned Tokens: 80, Traded Tokens: 20, Clear Chips: 0 

Wolfheart: Ok, So Let's Swap out the groups..I'll Do an Attraction with Durham. Gouhin: I'll team up with Legosi, Jack: And I'll team up with Dolph. Agata: Yo Yafya, Let's trade tokens. Juno: Hey Shiela, let's Trade Tokens. Bill: I could use a nap. Let's do this. (Token Trade: Juno, Shiela, Yafya, and Agata) Juno: Ok, Shiela Girl to Girl, Let's trade 20 tokens with each other; Agata: Yafya Let's trade 10 tokens take it, or leave it. (Juno Trades 20 Tokens With Shiela, Agata trades 10 tokens with Yafya) (Gouhin, Legosi, Jack, and Dolph, Complete A regular attraction)Wolfheart: Ok Durham, let's do this attraction; it gives us 3 clear chips. I will give you 2 of them, but in exchange, I'll be taking 25 tokens. Deal? Durham: Yeah, I need to catch up with the others since I skipped out on Attractions earlier (Wolfheart and Durham Complete the attraction, and Wolfheart Takes his payment as part of their deal)(The Attraction group swaps places with the Others)

(Token Trade) Wolfheart: Ok, Durham, since you gave me 25 of your tokens as compensation for the uneven attraction payout..I'll reciprocate and give you 15 tokens. Gouhin: Ouch, that's kind of relentless Wolfheart... Legosi, Let's make a deal we each trade 15 tokens. Legosi: Fine. Jack: Ok, Dolph, Let's trade 20 tokens. Dolph: How about 15? That's what the others are all doing. Jack: Deal 15. (Wolfheart Gives Durham 15 Tokens, Dolph and Jack Trade 15 Tokens with each other, Legosi and Gouhin also Trade 15 Tokens, Meanwhile: Shiela, Juno, Yafya, and Agata Each receive 1 Clear Chip from the attractions)

(Stats End of Day 1) )Agata: Own Tokens: 70 Traded Tokens: 30 Clear Chips: 3 ; Wolfheart: Own Tokens: 65 Traded Tokens: 45 Clear Chips: 3; Bill: Owned Tokens: 90, Traded Tokens: 10, Clear Chips: 1; Yafya: Owned Tokens: 80, Traded Tokens: 20, Clear Chips: 2; Shiela: Owned Tokens: 70, Traded Tokens: 30, Clear Chips: 2; Dolph: Owned Tokens: 65, Traded Tokens: 35, Clear Chips: 2; Legosi: Owned Tokens: 65, Swapped Tokens: 35 , Clear Chips: 2; Gouhin: Owned Tokens: 65, Traded Tokens: 35, Clear Chips: 2; Jack: Owned Tokens: 70, Traded Tokens: 30, Clear Chips: 2; Juno: Owned Tokens: 65, Traded Tokens: 35, Clear Chips: 2; Durham: Owned Tokens: 55, Traded Tokens: 35, Clear Chips: 2

Rio: Alright, Your First Day Is Over Let's See The Standings in the Token Race (Token Leaderboard: 1st Place: Wolfheart (45 Traded Tokens), 2nd Place (5 Way Tie) Gouhin, Dolph, Legosi, Juno, Durham, (35 Traded Tokens) 7th Place (3 Way Tie) Shiela, Agata, Jack (30 Traded Tokens) 10th Place: Yafya (20 Traded Tokens), 11th Place: Bill (10 Traded Tokens) 

Rio: Well Looks like the top contender for the Special Prize is Wolfheart.And Bill is in danger of receiving punishment...Ok, See yall tomorrow for Day 2 of the Sub Game.


	18. Attraction Distraction Part 2(Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd day of the Sub Game begins. After 1 Session of Trading Tokens and Clearing Attractions, Agata finds a secret room, A Bonus Attraction that rewards 6 Clear chips. After More Attractions and Token swapping. The Day ends and Rio Once again Reviews the standings of Token Swaps.

Wolfheart: Ok, Everyone. It's the 2nd Day of the Sub Game...Bill, you're doing attractions with Me. Legosi: I'll team up with Shiela today. I believe there's a dancing themed attraction that awards 4 clear chips... Durham: And I'll team up with Gouhin for today. Gouhin: Fair enough. Juno: Ok, Jack, Let's Trade Tokens, Agata: I've gotten quite a few chips from attractions; I'll settle for Trading Tokens With Dolph and Yafya. (Wolfheart, Bill, Durham, and Gouhin receive 1 Clear Chip each for Regular Attractions, Legosi and Shiela each earn 2 for Special Attractions) Juno: Jack, Let's trade 20 tokens with each other what do you say? Jack: Yes...Ideally, you want to get rid of your own tokens while gathering from others. (Jack and Juno Trade 20 Tokens With Each Other) Agata: Ok, Let's work on this token Pyramid scheme..I'll give Yafya 15 Tokens, and Dolph will give me 10, And Yafya will graciously give Dolph 15 tokens in exchange for my 15, Dolph: Confusing But Deal! (Dolph Gives 10 Tokens to Agata, Yafya gives 15 Tokens to Dolph, And Agata Gives Yafya 15 Tokens)(Agata Takes a Break from Attractions, While Dolph and Yafya Score 1 Clear Chip Each)

Wolfheart: Ok, Bill, Since I have a Fuckton of Tokens, I will not trade, But I will Give You 20 Tokens to pull you out of last place. Bill: Sounds Good; Legosi: Shiela, how about we trade 10 tokens each? Shiela: Ok, I'm game. Durham: Gouhin Lets play it safe and only trade each other 10 tokens. Bill: Psst Hey Gouhin, When Your Done With Durham, I'll Trade 20 Tokens With Ya. Gouhin: Sure Thing Bill. (Wolfheart Gives Bill 20 Tokens, Legosi and Shiela trade 10 Tokens each, Durham and Gouhin also Trade 10 Tokens Each Gouhin and Bill Trade 20 Tokens)

(Day 2 Current Stats) Agata: Own Tokens: 55 Traded Tokens: 40 Clear Chips: 3 ; Wolfheart: Own Tokens: 45 Traded Tokens: 45 Clear Chips: 4; Bill: Owned Tokens: 70, Traded Tokens: 50, Clear Chips: 3; Yafya: Owned Tokens: 65, Traded Tokens: 35, Clear Chips: 3; Shiela: Owned Tokens: 60, Traded Tokens: 40, Clear Chips: 4; Dolph: Owned Tokens: 55, Traded Tokens: 50, Clear Chips: 5; Legosi: Owned Tokens: 65, Swapped Tokens: 45 , Clear Chips: 4; Gouhin: Owned Tokens: 35, Traded Tokens: 65, Clear Chips: 3; Jack: Owned Tokens: 50, Traded Tokens: 50, Clear Chips: 2; Juno: Owned Tokens: 45, Traded Tokens: 55, Clear Chips: 2; Durham: Owned Tokens: 45, Traded Tokens: 45, Clear Chips: 3

Wolfheart: Ok, So Who wants to do an attraction with Me? Agata: Hang on, One Sec Wolfheart...I found Something I want you to see come with me (Agata Leads Wolfheart towards a New Room No one's seen before). Agata: At the top of those stairs...There's a weird-ass vending machine...But that's not important. I also found a switch on the Wall. Wolfheart: I'm going to press it. Agata: Ok, Fam, You Do You. (Pushes Button) Agata Look! This appears to be an extra attraction...It's worth..6 Clear Chips..we each take 1 for discovering it, and we give out the other 4 to people who have the fewest amounts of Clear Chips... Agata: Seems too good to be true. Let's just go into the attraction and GTFO. (Wolfheart and Agata Enter The Bonus Attraction, grab the completion Reward and Get the Hell out of dodge) Wolfheart: Nothing To it...One for me and One For you (Agata and Wolfheart each get 1 extra Clear Chip)

Agata: Ok, Guys, Good News. Me and Wolfheart Found a bonus attraction and cleared it, so we have 4 Extra clear chips here.. Who has the fewest? Juno, Jack, Yafya, and Bill, right? (Juno Jack, Yafya, and Bill all get an extra Clear Chip) But better safe than sorry Who has the most tokens right now? Gouhin: That'd Be Me...I think those who got the Bonus Clear Chips should swap tokens for right now...Wolfheart: Seems fair... Agata: Ok, For now. Jack: I guess this is acceptable. Bill: I've got Tokens I need to get rid of, So I Agree. Yafya: Sure, Why Not. Juno: Ok, Gouhin: Hey Dolph, let's you and me pair up for this attraction. Shiela: Hmm, I guess I'll team up With Durham this time. Legosi: Ok, I'll wait for one of the group swapping tokens to pair up with one of them.  
(Token Swapping Group) Wolfheart: Ok, I have 45 of my own tokens left, and we still have 1 more day left. So To Space this out, I'll trade 15 Tokens with Agata...This way, we'll have an even number left over to trade tomorrow. Agata: Good Deal, I accept(Wolfheart Swaps 15 Tokens With Agata) Jack: Hey Bill, we haven't talked much. Let's Trade Tokens. Bill: Good Idea, Wanna Trade 20 Tokens With each other? Jack: That's A Nice Arbitrary Number. I accept. (Jack and Bill Trade 20 Tokens) Juno: Hey Yafya, how many of your own tokens do you have left? I have 45 Yafya: 65...We should Trade 15 tokens each. I know that's not that many, but this way, we'll have an even number leftover (Juno and Yafya Swap 15 Tokens with each other)(Gouhin, Dolph, Shiela, and Durham get 1 clear chip a piece from attractions) Legosi: Hey, Wolfheart You want to pair up with me. Wolfheart: Ok Deal, Bill: Juno, let's go; Jack: I guess I can pair up With Agata. Yafya: Fine by Me I'll chill in my room then (Legosi and Wolfheart get 1 Clear chip each from Regular Attractions, Agata gets 1 Clear chip and 10 tokens from Jack in exchange for giving him the other 2 clear chips, Juno and Bill each get 2 Clear Chips from Completing the Hardest Attraction) Gouhin: Alright Tokens Hey Dolph. Let's swap 15 Tokens with each other. (Gouhin and Dolph Trade 15 Tokens with each other) Durham: So Shiela...I Have 45 of my own tokens left; how many do you have? Shiela: I have 60 of my own left...How about we Trade 20 each? Durham: Ok Deal (Durham and Shiela Trade 20 tokens with each other)

(Day 2 Current Stats) Agata: Own Tokens: 40 Traded Tokens: 75 Clear Chips: 6; Wolfheart: Own Tokens: 30 Traded Tokens: 60 Clear Chips: 7; Bill: Owned Tokens: 50, Traded Tokens: 70, Clear Chips: 6; Yafya: Owned Tokens: 50, Traded Tokens: 50, Clear Chips: 4; Shiela: Owned Tokens: 40, Traded Tokens: 60, Clear Chips: 5; Dolph: Owned Tokens: 40, Traded Tokens: 65, Clear Chips: 6; Legosi: Owned Tokens: 65, Swapped Tokens: 45 , Clear Chips: 5; Gouhin: Owned Tokens: 20, Traded Tokens: 80, Clear Chips: 4; Jack: Owned Tokens: 20, Traded Tokens: 70, Clear Chips: 5; Juno: Owned Tokens: 30, Traded Tokens: 70, Clear Chips: 5; Durham: Owned Tokens: 25, Traded Tokens: 65, Clear Chips: 4

Wolfheart Ok, I will pair up with Agata, Bill: Hey Shiela, you and Me, Dolph: I choose Legosi, Wolfheart: The 6 Of Us will go and do Attractions first. The rest of you go swap tokens. (Wolfheart, Agata, Dolph, Legosi, Shiela, and Bill Each get 1 Clear Chip from attractions) Gouhin: Ok, So I'm feeling pretty good about how many tokens I have, so I'll abstain for now and wait while you guys trade. Jack: Durham, let's swap tokens. I have 20 of my own tokens left, So Let's trade 10 Tokens. Durham: Good by Me. This way, we'll have enough left for one more trade tomorrow. (Jack and Durham Trade 10 Tokens) Juno: Hey Yafya, You up for trading? Yafya: Yes, let's do 10 tokens each. Sound fair? Juno: Fine by me! (Juno and Yafya trade 10 Tokens Each) Gouhin: Alright, Attractions Now..Yafya, your with me; there's a special attraction that will award one of us 2 clear chips and the other person 1. In exchange for letting you have the 2 clear chips, I'll be taking 15 tokens from you. Yafya: A Fair Trade, Durham: Hmm, Jack or Juno...I choose Jack. Let's team up for an attraction. Are you ok with that, Juno? Juno: It's Fine...I have quite a few tokens I'll purchase a clear chip from the prize center. (Jack and Durham get 1 Clear Chip Each, Juno spends 30 tokens on purchasing a clear chip from the Prize Corner, Gouhin Receives 1 clear chip and 15 tokens from Yafya, Yafya Receives 2 Clear Chips)

(End Of Day 2 Stats)   
Agata: Own Tokens: 40 Traded Tokens: 75 Clear Chips: 7; Wolfheart: Own Tokens: 30 Traded Tokens: 60 Clear Chips: 8; Bill: Owned Tokens: 50, Traded Tokens: 70, Clear Chips: 7; Yafya: Owned Tokens: 25, Traded Tokens: 60, Clear Chips: 6; Shiela: Owned Tokens: 40, Traded Tokens: 60, Clear Chips: 6; Dolph: Owned Tokens: 40, Traded Tokens: 65, Clear Chips: 7; Legosi: Owned Tokens: 65, Swapped Tokens: 45 , Clear Chips: 6; Gouhin: Owned Tokens: 20, Traded Tokens: 95, Clear Chips: 5; Jack: Owned Tokens: 10, Traded Tokens: 80, Clear Chips: 6; Juno: Owned Tokens: 20, Traded Tokens: 80(Spent 30 at Prize Corner), Clear Chips: 6; Durham: Owned Tokens: 15, Traded Tokens: 75, Clear Chips: 5  
Rio: Alright, We've reached the end of the 2nd Day Lets see the New Token Leaderboard  
1st Place: Gouhin 95 Tokens, 2nd/3rd Place: Jack and Juno 80 Tokens, 4th/5th Place: Durham and Agata 75 Tokens, 6th Place: Bill 70 Tokens, 7th Place: Dolph 65 Tokens, 8th-10th Place: Wolfheart Yafya and Shiela 60 Tokens, 11th Place: Legosi 45 Tokens  
Rio: And It Looks Like Gouhin Is The New Frontrunner, Looks Like Bill got the Memo and has Moved Out of The Bottom being replaced by Legosi. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.   
(End Of Day 2)


	19. Attraction Distraction Part 3 (Day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Day of The Sub Game Begins. Evreyone Trades their last few tokens.As well as Scramble in the final hours to gather the last couple of Clear Chips needed. Finally Rio Appears and counts up everyone's clear chips, He then opens up the Arbitration Room. And announces the final stage of the Sub Game is beginning.

Wolfheart: Alright, Everyone, It's the Final Day of The Sub Game.. Trade Tokens if you want to, But I'd recommend going ham on those attractions and racking up the last few clear chips you need. Speaking of attractions, I will Team up with Bill, Gouhin: I'm all set with Tokens, so I will Partner with Legosi for attractions, Agata: Might as well finish strong I Will team up with Dolph, Jack: Shiela, let's do our best. Yafya: So While those 8 Are doing their attractions Me, Juno and Durham will initiate a Token Trading Scheme. Durham: Ok, I'm Game

Yafya: I have 25 Of My Own tokens Left. How about You Guys? Juno: I have 20 Left Durham: As For Me, I have 15 Left, So I will Give 5 Tokens to Yafya. Juno: And I will Give 10 Tokens to Durham Yafya: And I will bequeath 15 tokens to Juno. With this pyramid scheme, we'll each have exactly 10 Of our own Tokens left, just enough for one final trade! (Durham gives 5 Tokens to Yafya, Juno then gives 10 tokens to Durham, And Yafya Gives 15 Tokens To Juno) (Meanwhile, Everyone Else In their respective Pairs each obtains 1 clear chip from completing an attraction)

Wolfheart: So Token Trades in the same pairs? Bill: For the sake of convenience, yes. Wolfheart: Ok, Bill. I have 30 of My Own Tokens left...And You? Bill: I've got 50. Wolfheart: Ok, Then So I Will trade 20 tokens with you; what say you? Bill: Deal (Bill and Wolfheart Trade 20 Tokens) Gouhin: Legosi, You Haven't been trading tokens too much...So you've probably got a whole bunch left Legosi: Uhh Yeah, I've got 65 of my own tokens still, to be exact... Gouhin: Ok, I only have 20 of my own left, so I will Give You ALL 20 of my remaining tokens, and you can trade me 20 of yours in exchange deal? Legosi: Uh, Fine, I guess (Legosi and Gouhin Trade 20 Tokens) Agata: Dolph, let's See what do you say to us swapping 10 tokens with each other? Dolph: We both have the same number of our own tokens Left... Deal (Agata and Dolph Trade 10 tokens with each other) Jack: So Here's the Sitch...I only have enough of my Own tokens left for one more trade. Let's say 10 tokens? Shiela: Ok, Fine (Jack Gives Shiela his remaining Tokens, Shiela Gives Jack 10 Tokens)

Yafya: Ok, So I will partner with Juno to do an attraction. Durham: I guess I can Spend some tokens in the Shop to buy a clear chip. There are quite a few clear chips available due to our odd number (Yafya and Juno get 1 clear chip each from doing their attraction, Durham spends 30 tokens on purchasing A Clear Chip from the Prize Counter)

(Current Stats) Agata: Own Tokens: 30, Traded Tokens: 85, Clear Chips: 8; Wolfheart: Own Tokens: 10 , Traded Tokens: 80(Spent 30 on Prizes), Clear Chips: 9; Bill: Own Tokens: 30, Traded Tokens: 90, Clear Chips: 8; Yafya: Own Tokens: 10, Traded Tokens: 65, Clear Chips: 7 ; Shiela: Own Tokens: 30, Traded Tokens: 70, Clear Chips: 7; Dolph: Own Tokens: 30, Traded Tokens: 75, Clear Chips: 8; Legosi: Own Tokens: 45, Swapped Tokens: 45, Clear Chips: 7, Gouhin: Traded Tokens: 115, Clear Chips: 6; Jack: Traded Tokens: 90, Clear Chips: 7; Juno: Own Tokens: 10, Traded Tokens: 95(30 Tokens Spent On Prizes), Clear Chips: 7, Durham: Own Tokens: 10, Traded Tokens: 85 (30 Spent on Prizes), Clear Chips: 6

Wolfheart: Ok, So Since I've racked up a few tokens, I will skip out on attractions and Purchase the last Clear Chip I need from the prize area; that means everyone else can pair up with each other and get some clear chips! Agata: I will partner with Bill, Yafya: I will partner with Shiela, Dolph: I will Partner With Legosi, Gouhin: I shall partner with Jack, Juno: That leaves me and Durham (Wolfheart buys a clear chip from the prize area with tokens, Agata, Bill, Yafya, Shiela, Dolph, and Legosi, get 1 clear chip from their attraction, Gouhin and Jack each get 2 Clear Chips from clearing the hardest attraction, Juno Takes 10 Tokens from Durham and gets 1 Clear Chip from the attraction, Durham receives 2 Clear Chips ) Wolfheart: I will trade my last 10 tokens with Shiela..you have 8 clear chips take my tokens, and you can buy an extra one from the Prize counter. (Wolfheart Trades 10 Tokens With Shiela) Juno: Ok, Legosi, let's trade 10 Tokens with each other (Juno and Legosi trade 10 Tokens With each other) Yafya: Hey Agata, let's trade 10 Tokens Each; what say you? Agata: Deal (Agata and Yafya Trade 10 Tokens With Each other)

(Current Stats) Agata: Own Tokens: 20, Traded Tokens: 95, Clear Chips: 9; Bill: Own Tokens: 30, Traded Tokens: 90, Clear Chips: 9; Shiela: Own Tokens: 20, Traded Tokens: 80, Clear Chips: 8; Dolph: Own Tokens: 30, Traded Tokens: 75, Clear Chips: 9; Legosi: Own Tokens: 35, Traded Tokens: 55, Clear Chips: 8, Wolfheart: Traded Tokens: 90(Spent 30 on Prizes), Clear Chips: 10; Yafya: Traded Tokens: 75, Clear Chips: 8; Gouhin: Traded Tokens: 115, Clear Chips: 8; Jack: Traded Tokens: 90, Clear Chips: 9; Juno: Traded Tokens: 115(30 Tokens Spent On Prizes), Clear Chips: 8, Durham: Traded Tokens: 85 (30 Spent on Prizes), Clear Chips: 8

Wolfheart: So Everyone who has 9 Clear Chips should partner up. Agata, Bill, Dolph, and Jack, Thos with 8 clear chips: Shiela, Durham, Juno, Gouhin, Yafya, and Legosi...Before you partner up with anyone, buy a clear chip from the prize corner; everyone can buy up to Two Clear Chips.

Agata: I'll partner with Bill, Dolph: I'll take Jack. (Before Picking Partners Shiela, Durham, Juno, Gouhin, Yafya, and Legosi all stop by the Prize Counter and Spend 30 tokens to Buy A Clear Chip at the prize counter) Durham: Ok, I choose Shiela, Juno: I pick Gouhin, Yafya: Legosi Let's do this! (Everyone Gets 1 Clear Chip from clearing their final Attractions) Agata: Shiela, Let's Trade Tokens with each other, Let's say 20 Shiela: Deal (Agata and Shiela Trade 20 Tokens With Each Other) Bill: Dolph, let's trade tokens; how about it? Dolph: Since it's the Final Trade...Let's take a big risk..30 Tokens (Bill and Dolph trade 30 Tokens) Gouhin: Legosi, I Don't have any tokens to trade you, but I'll take 35 of your tokens surely you won't mind Legosi: Ok Deal..(Legosi gives 35 tokens to Gouhin)

(End of Day 3 Stats) Agata: Traded Tokens: 115, Clear Chips: 10; Bill: Traded Tokens: 120, Clear Chips: 10; Shiela: Traded Tokens: 100(Spent 30 on prizes), Clear Chips: 10; Dolph: Traded Tokens: 105, Clear Chips: 10; Legosi: Traded Tokens: 55(Spent 30 on Prizes), Clear Chips: 10, Wolfheart: Traded Tokens: 90(Spent 30 on Prizes), Clear Chips: 10; Yafya: Traded Tokens: 75(Spent 30 on Prizes), Clear Chips: 10; Gouhin: Traded Tokens: 150(Spent 30 on prizes), Clear Chips: 10; Jack: Traded Tokens: 90, Clear Chips: 10; Juno: Traded Tokens: 115(60 Tokens Spent On Prizes), Clear Chips: 10, Durham: Traded Tokens: 85 (Spent 60 on Prizes), Clear Chips: 10

Rio: Times Up, The Sub Game is over It's Now Time To See How Many Clear Chips Each of Yall Got... Agata: 10, Bill: 10, Shiela: 10, Dolph: 10,Legosi: 10, Wolfheart: 10, Yafya: 10, Gouhin: 10, Jack:10, Juno:10, Durham: 10... Well Shit... It Looks Like You All Survived. And got 10 Clear Chips Each. But Now We're entering the Final Stage Of The Sub Game. Please Proceed through these doors to The Arbitration Room, where I'll reveal the Final Tallies of the Tokens You've been Trading. 


	20. The Arbitration Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evreyone Enters the Arbitration Room, Rio Announces Where Evreyone Stands in the Token Trading Game. Gouhin Wins the Special Prize by coming out on Top, Meanwhile Bill,Dolph,Agata, Shiela, and Juno all get pushed to one side as the higher placing non winners, and Wolfheart,Jack, Yafya and Durham get insulted by Rio as the Failing Students/Idiot Boys and Sent to the other side, And Legosi draws the short straw and comes in dead last. After everyone is in position. Rio drops a cage around Bills Group, Has Gouhin and Legosi strapped to a wonder wheel. And Raises the ground That Wolfheart, Durham, Jack and Yafya are standing on. Rio Announes that after a certain amount of time Last Place Legosi will be killed by a poison dart, Unless Gouhin Swaps Places or The Bottom 4 can figure out how to Save Him. After messing Around a bit the Group up in the impression room find a loose tile and upon removing find a pit with spikes in it, After dropping the floor tile into the pit they realize it's a scale and they need to find some way to equal or exceed Legosi's Weight..The relazation dawns on them..They understand why the low placers were seperated from the others..The only way to save Legosi..is to sacrifice someone else..

Rio: Please Proceed through the green doors into the Arbitration Room. (All 11 Participants enter the Arbitration Room) Wolfheart: Ok, Ranger...Spill the beans. Who Won? Who Collected the Most tokens? Rio: Right, I will now announce the results of the Sub Game...Here is the Final Token Leader Board 

1st Place: Gouhin 150 Tokens; 2nd Place: Bill 120 Tokens; 3rd/4th Place: Agata and Juno 115 Tokens; 5th Place: Dolph 105 Tokens; 6th Place: Shiela 100 Tokens; 7th/8th Place: Wolfheart and Jack 90 Tokens. 9th Place: Durham 85 Tokens; 10th Place: Yafya 75 Tokens; 11th Place: Legosi 55 Tokens

Rio: Now Then Gouhin as the winner, Stand in the middle right here. You win a special prize. Gouhin: Hell Yeah, What's My Prize? Rio: Patience... Now the Ones who Didn't win but placed decently high: Bill, Juno, Agata, Dolph, and Shiela. Stand Over there Bill: I'm pretty proud of how well I did. Rio: No One Cares. Now The Failing Students The 4 Idiot Boys: Jack, Wolfheart, Durham, and Yafya! Go Stand over in that corner. Wolfheart: Idiot? I'll have you know I graduated with a 3.6 GPA! Jack: Yeah, And I'm like A Straight A Honors Student. Rio: If you're as smart as you claim, maybe you would've been more aggressive with trading Tokens... Anyway, now the Bottom of the Barrel and The Recipient of the Special Punishment! Legosi! Stand Behind Gouhin! (Rio Pushes A Button and A Cage Falls From Above Trapping Bill, Agata, Juno, Dolph and Shiela, A Wonder Wheel emerges from the ground where Gouhin and Legosi are Standing, and The Ground Beneath Wolfheart, Jack, Durham, and Yafya begins to rise above everyone else) Wolfheart: Why Are We So High Up! Bill: Where'd This Cage Come From? Gouhin: Why Am I tied to A Target? What's The Meaning of This Ranger Answer? Damn It!

Rio: Simple This is The Next Trial...In a few minutes, a Venomous Stinger will slowly penetrate Legosi and Slowly Begin to Kill Him...But If Gouhin So Chooses, He Can Save Legosi by pushing that button next to him and Switch Places. That's right, and your special prize was the ability to Sacrifice yourself for Legosi; however, If the 4 idiots in the Impression Room think fast enough, they can save Legosi and Turn off the Machine. Time Starts Now! Bill: Hey, What about us? Agata: All we can do is Watch; it's Up to Wolfheart, Durham, Jack, and Yafya now.

(Impression Room)

Durham: Ok, Think. Why were we singled out from the others... Jack: It's a test. We have to figure it out...He called us the Failing Students. Wolfheart: Yes, that's it! There's a reason We were set aside from the others we have to prove ourselves and turn off the machine to Save Legosi. There's a timer behind Yafya. Yafya: Oh, Nice catch...But what's with that other screen Behind Jack? Jack: 160 Pounds? What's That Mean? Wolfheart: Hmm, I have an Idea Hey Legosi! How Much do You Weigh? Legosi (From Below): 160 Pounds, just about, give or take a few pounds. Wolfheart: Aha! This Room Is A Scale! Start Jumping maybe if we all jump at the Same Time; We Can Lower the room (Wolfheart Jumps Up and Down) Yafya: Wait, what's that? The floor shifted slightly. Durham, Pick it up! Durham: Aha, It's A Secret passage! Wolfheart: No, I don't Think so; drop that tile into the hole (Durham Drops the Tile). Jack: Hey, Look, The Weight Decreased. Now it reads 156 Pounds, meaning that the tile weighed 4 pounds. Wolfheart: Well Fuck..That's a spike pit down there...The Only way we're gonna get 156 pounds down into that hole is... 

Rio: Hehehe, I guess some of our idiots are actually smarter than they're letting on...That's right. It's simple to save Legosi...Just Push one of your friends in or Jump in...Better decide quickly, because the poison dart will be fired in 3 minutes. 

Durham: Damn It.. Bill(Shouting From Below): Hey, Consider Yourselves Lucky! If I Had been Last or if it was Gouhin...The weight requirement would easily have been around 300 Pounds. This means at least 2 of you would have to die instead of just 1... Wolfheart: Bill is Right. We have to sacrifice Someone; the only question is who... Jack: I came here with Legosi. I can't die. Wolfheart: And I made a Promise to Foxglove that I'd survive this and get out of here.. Durham or Yafya, which of you wants to take the plunge? Yafya: I came here Alone...I don't have anyone to live for...Durham... Save yourself get out of here..Live For Miguno! Wolfheart: Now I understand why the Bottom 4 were placed up here. I think we have to put it to a vote... Agata (Shouting from Below): Fuck That Noise! Yafya Literally Volunteered. Push his ass into the pit already! 

Rio: Tick Tock The Dart will fire in 30 seconds! Durham: Wolfheart, Do It! Push Yafya Over the Edge! We don't have time to Fuck Around or Put it to a vote...Legosi Will Die if we don't do anything. Wolfheart: But Is it right to Sacrifice One life in exchange for another. If we Push Yafya, it would be no different than killing him ourselves ...This is a moral quandary and a typical prisoner's dilemma... I can't do It. Durham: God Damn It. This is the reason why Everyone hates Moral Philosophy Professors..Fine, if you can't do it...Jack: Then I Will! (Jack Shoves Yafya Over The Edge) Durham: Jack, What The Fuck! (Yafya Dies from being impaled on the Spikes) 

Rio: Aww Boo, Your No Fun...I was ready to fire the poison dart. Well Shit... Congratulations, you lucky fuckers, You've stopped the machine. And you've cleared the Arbitration Room. Now get out of here and prepare yourselves...Safalin has randomly placed 10 Role cards somewhere around this floor.. Look High and Look Low...The Second Main Game will begin soon. Get outta here and get Prepared... For 10 will soon become 8. 

**End of Act 3 Part 1: Survivors Remaining 10**


	21. Reshuffling The Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dealing with The Arbitration Room..Evreyone Searches Around the current floor for Role Cards.

Gouhin: Ok, We've got to look around this Floor and search for those Role Cards. Wolfheart: I would recommend looking around the areas where all the attractions were. Legosi: Ok, Let's look around the ruined hallway. Bill: We need to look around the Monitor room as well. Jack: And there's also the Indoor Garden area. Durham: What about the Prize counter? Wolfheart: But those are Just the Main Areas. I know there are the hidden room and that weird vending machine that Agata Found.. I'll search that area. Dolph: Keeping Secrets from us, are we? Ok, I'll go with Wolfheart and Agata. Gouhin: Ok, I'll scout the Ruined Hallway with Legosi and Shiela. Jack: Juno and I will check the Indoor Garden and Nurse Station. Bill: I guess I'll search with Durham in The Monitor Room and Prize Counter. (Everyone Disperses and searches the entire floor)

(Secret Room/Vending Machine: Wolfheart, Agata, and Dolph) Wolfheart: Ok, This Is No Ordinary Vending Machine; I looked at it closely. It looks like it only accepts tokens, and there's no merchandise inside it either, but I did find a card underneath it. Agata: I Went back into that room where the Bonus Attraction was, and I found a card underneath the table. Dolph: Ok, Well, What About Me? Agata: Oh, I forgot to mention...There were somehow two cards Stuck to each other here you go (Agata Gives Dolph One of The Cards) Wolfheart: So I think we all go back to our rooms and see which cards we got. Agata: Good Idea, Wolfheart. 

(Back In Their Own Rooms) Wolfheart: Ok, Moment of Truth.. * Flips Card Over* Oh Good, it Looks like I caught a Lucky break. I'm Just A Commoner this time around. Agata: Ok, Let's See What I've Got. Hot Damn Looks Like I'm The Keymaster; this must be how Wolfheart Felt last time. Dolph: Ok, Let's see which card I got...Yes, Commoner again. (Known Card Roles Commoners: Wolfheart, Dolph, Keymaster: Agata, Sacrifice: ???, Sage: ???)

(Ruined Hallway: Legosi, Shiela and Gouhin) Legosi: Ok, There's a new room that wasn't here before and What Looks like someone's Trial room. Shiela: I'll check the Trial room, Legosi. You look in the new room. Gouhin: And I'll use my raw strength to search underneath some of this rubble. (Shiela and Legosi go into the side rooms, leaving Gouhin alone in the Hallway) Gouhin: Ok, There underneath this loose rubble. There's A Card here, as I suspected. Oh, the Sage Nice...It looks like Agata is now the Keymaster...Interesting.. (Abandoned Trial Room) Shiela: Ok, there's a bed here; this must have been where either Legosi, Jack, Durham, or Juno had their first trial. And Under the bed is. A Card perfect, I'll take that. And It looks like my role is...Commoner (New Room) Legosi: Ok, There's some kind of Computer set Up here, and What's this underneath the desk? A Card Perfect. Please Be something good. Thank god I got Commoner. (Known Card Roles Commoners: Wolfheart, Dolph, Shiela, Legosi Keymaster: Agata, Sacrifice: ???, Sage: Gouhin)

(Monitor Room/Prize Counter) Durham: Any Luck with the Prize Counter Bill? Bill: Yep, I found one inside the prize counter. I asked the Doll running the prize corner to give me that card. What About you, Durham? Durham: I Found One taped to the back of one of the Monitors. I also Talked with Alter Ego Miguno For A While...He reckons the main game will be starting soon, and he told me there was a card in the monitor room Taped to one of the monitors. Bill: Well, Should We? Let's see what cards we got. Ok, I'll go first. And I got Commoner Again. Durham: Ok, here goes nothing..Come on, Please, Anything but the Card That Killed Miguno. *Durham Flips his card* Bill: Well, what is it? Durham: No...It Can't be... Could the universe really be this cruel? S...Sacrifice? You've Gotta be Joking Me Right Now! Bill: Fuck..Hey, Listen. I don't have anyone to live for. Do you want to Switch? Durham: No...This is fine. I can see Miguno again this way. I honestly am fine with Dying...Bill..Promise me. Do Not Vote For Me, I couldn't bear the thought of sacrificing everyone else just to escape by myself with one other person... Bill: I won't vote for You. I'm voting for Myself. I don't have anyone waiting for me outside of this hell hole. We'll die together so the others can reach the end of this sadistic game. (Known Card Roles Commoners: Wolfheart, Dolph, Shiela, Legosi, Bill Keymaster: Agata, Sacrifice: Durham, Sage: Gouhin)

(Nurse Station/Indoor Garden) Jack: Ok, I found a card in the cushions of the couch in the Nurses Office. Juno: And I found a Card inside one of the plants in the indoor zen garden..Let's read them simultaneously. Jack: Ok *Both Flip Cards* Juno: And It Looks Like I Got... Jack: Commoner! Juno: OMG, Same! It looks like we both Dodged a bullet there. Jack: We should head back to our rooms and get some rest...The Main Game will be starting soon. (Known Card Roles Commoners: Juno, Jack, Wolfheart, Dolph, Shiela, Legosi, Bill Keymaster: Agata, Sacrifice: Durham, Sage: Gouhin) 

Rio: Ding Dong Bing Bong Chucklefucks! The Main Game will begin soon; everyone meet by the Green Door in the Lobby. From there, you'll all be guided to the Main Game Lobby Grounds. Safalin: And Don't Dally...The Door will open momentarily. If you don't check-in, you'll be counted absent and Punished...Everyone is required to participate in the Main Game.

(Lobby) Wolfheart: And Look There The display above The Green Door Reads 10...We know what this means...Everyone has their cards, right? Legosi: Yeah. Let's get this nightmare over with.. (One By One All 10 Enter The Green Door as the Number Counts Down to 0) Wolfheart: Ok, Like Last Time, it's just me here...Guess I better check-in... 


	22. The Second Main Game Begins (Preliminary Vote)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Main Game Begins. Evreyone discusses who to vote for and the preliminary vote begins, Rio then announces the results of the Preliminary Vote and the names of the 5 canidates for the final vote.

Wolfheart: Just Gotta check-in and scan my role card up against the Monitor.. (Wolfheart Scans Card) *Rio Appears On The Screen*  
Rio: Right Congratulations for checking in. The Main game will begin soon, as a reminder for all you bastards how this works: Since there are 10 of you left, the voting process will go like this: First 5 of you will be chosen as canidates for the final vote...Then among those 5 canidates, the one who receives the most votes will be chosen as the final victim. You all were given a role card; on each card is one of four role types, The Commoner, Which most of you are, Has no special powers but can determine the outcome for everyone else...Up next is the Keymaster; this is a vital role...For they hold the Fate of everyone else their hands...If the Keymaster is chosen as the final Victim, then Everyone Dies. Not an ideal outcome...The Sage knows who the Keymaster is and cannot lie about the results of their divination. Finally, there is the Sacrifice. A most terrible role... The Sacrifice will die unless they are chosen as the final victim. If they are chosen they will Survive and escape with one person of their choice. But everyone else will die. Due to the double-edged sword nature of this role, the Sacrifice gets an extra vote. The Door to the main game grounds will open soon. Ciao Bitches! *Monitor Shuts Off*

Wolfheart: So The Main Game Will Begin Shortly...Ok Then (The Door Opens and Wolfheart enters the Main Game Area)  
Rio: Geez, Took You Bastards Long enough...You Know the Drill... Safalin: Please go ahead and Sit behind any of the podiums in front of you...The Discussion phase will begin shortly. Once the timer starts, you'll only have..45 minutes to discuss before the preliminary vote begins ..G...Good Luck. (Safalin Starts The Timer)  
Gouhin: Alright, You heard the Green Lady..we only have 45 minutes to discuss who we're nominating... Legosi: Right...So we have to Decide..on 5 names. Is it too early to reveal roles? Wolfheart: Yes...At the very least, let's discuss what went down during the Sub Game...And in the Arbitration Room. Bill: Yes. And by that logic, we should vote for Jack! Jack: What Why Me? Gouhin: I mean, you wasted no time in shoving Yafya to his death...You killed someone without even thinking about the Moral Repercussions... Legosi: You acted way too quickly, Jack...The Machine had Multiple darts loaded, and I'm pretty large, so It would've taken at least 2 or 3 poison darts to kill me. Durham: You're a Murderer Jack...His expertise as a detective could've been useful to us. Bill: So Jack is one of the Nominees...Now, how about the other 4? Wolfheart: Ok, Let's think about who hasn't been much of a team player so far. Always looking out for number one. I hate to say this, but..Bill.. you wasted no time in Nominating Jack Despite the possibility he might be the Sacrifice or Even Keymaster...I think Bill is the Sacrifice... Gouhin: Ok, Since we're talking roles now, I want to make an announcement, but I need your word you Won't Vote For Me... Wolfheart: Ok, I'm picking up what Gouhin is putting down...Gouhin Knows who the Keymaster is...In other words, it's safe to assume that Gouhin is the Sage! Gouhin: Yes, I am The Sage, and my announcement is that Agata is The Keymaster! Dolph: Ok, Good to Know, even if he was sneaking around with Wolfheart finding hidden rooms... Agata: I wasn't sneaking around. I found the Extra Attraction and Told the first person I came across in the Lobby, which Happened to be Wolfheart; this has nothing to do with sneaking around and hiding secrets from everyone. So you can't vote for me; we all agreed not to vote for Gouhin...And we've already decided to nominate Jack..So that leaves 7 potential candidates to fill the remaining 4 slots...Wolfheart: The Sacrifice is still unknown at this time...But this is just the preliminary round...The odds are the Sacrifice won't even be chosen..however, since we don't know who has the sacrifice card, we should just vote and narrow it down to the chosen 5. Rio: And Speaking of Voting, You Bastards are now gonna vote! The Audience will also be voting; like last time, we're gonna factor in the audience vote with your guys' votes, and the 5 with the most composite total votes will be chosen, So Start the voting time! Wolfheart: I have no idea who the Sacrifice, It might be Bill, but I don't like how he turned this into a witch hunt against Jack. I vote for Bill. (Wolfheart Locks in his vote)(Everyone Else also votes) Rio: Alright! The Votes are in here is how the 10 participants voted!  
(Participants Votes) Wolfheart: Bill, Legosi: Bill, Jack: Dolph, Durham: Jack and Durham, Juno: Durham, Shiela: Durham, Dolph: Bill, Gouhin: Jack, Bill: Legosi, Agata: Bill  
(Participants Vote Tally) Wolfheart: 0 Votes, Legosi: 1 Vote, Jack: 2 Votes, Durham: 3 Votes, Juno: 0 Votes, Shiela: 0 Votes, Dolph: 1 Vote, Gouhin: 0 Votes, Bill: 4 Votes Agata: 0 Votes

(Audiences Vote Tally) Wolfheart: 0 Votes, Legosi: 2 Votes, Jack: 2 Votes, Durham: 0 Votes, Juno: 0 Votes, Shiela: 0 Votes, Dolph: 0 Votes, Gouhin: 0 Votes Bill: 1 Vote Agata: 0 Votes.

Rio: And Now For The Sum Tally of The Audience and Participants Votes... (Final Tally)  
Wolfheart: 0 Votes, **Legosi: 3 Votes** , **Jack: 4 Votes** , **Durham: 3 Votes** , Juno: 0 Votes, Shiela: 0 Votes, **Dolph: 1 Vote** , Gouhin: 0 Votes, **Bill: 5 Votes** , Agata: 0 Votes.  
Our Lucky 5 Chosen Ones Are: Legosi, Jack, Durham, Dolph, and Bill Among These 5, One Of Them Will Die If Chosen with the Most Votes. You'll have 30 Minutes to discuss among yourselves before the Final Vote!


	23. The Second Main Game (Final Vote)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Discussion begins, Roles are revealed a list ranking the 16 top contenders is exposed and tells A LOT about who the Sacrifice is..and who the top contenders are. After the voting ends, The Sacrifice is Well..Sacrificed..and Bill who received the most votes is executed, Rio goes on and explains that this game will continue until only 4 Remain. Once there are 4 people left alive the game will end and the survivors will be allowed to leave. Of course the final 8 know that there's 1 more Main Game facing them, and they know 4 more people will die before they can escape.

Wolfheart: Ok, We have 30 Minutes to discuss...I think the 5 of us who are safe should all one by one tell our roles! I'm A Commoner. Shiela: Good Idea Wolfheart, I am Also a Commoner. Juno: I am Also A Commoner. Gouhin: Well, I'm So Glad I wasn't nominated because I am The Sage Bitches! And I can, without a doubt, confirm that Agata is holding the Keymaster card! Agata: Yes, That's one bullet dodged...But the problem remains. Of the 5 Nominees: Bill, Durham, Jack, Legosi, and Dolph, one of them MUST be the Sacrifice! And My money's on Bill; why else would he push to get everyone to vote for Jack. Bill: Hear Me Out. I'm not the Sacrifice, but I know who is. Wolfheart: Ok, Let's use rational thinking to narrow down who the sacrifice Might be... In My Room, I found a rather odd document...A listing of everyone's names and our professions/job titles as well as an objectively quantifiable percentage next to our names. Additionally, Of the 21 of us that were taken hostage, 5 names were tellingly absent. Gouhin: So Go through the list. Legosi: Who was left out? Wolfheart :Ok Starting from highest to lowest Here is the list: 90% Wolfheart Foxlover (Student), 88% Yafya (Detective), 85% Melon (Prisoner/Murderer), 83% Agata (Mobster), 78% Dolph (Mob Boss), 70% Riz (Martial Artist), 64% Gouhin (Doctor), 58% Legosi (Student), 50% Bill (Actor), 42% Tao (Professional Wrestler), 34% Louis (Affluent Progeny), 30% Shiela (Pop Star), 23% Juno (Artist), 15% Foxglove Foxlover (Salesman), 9% Airdo (Student), and At the very bottom.. 1% Jack (Student)...The 5 Names Not Listed: Durham, Miguno, Pina, Els, and Haru.  
Jack: What do these percentages mean? Wolfheart: Well, Based on this list... Of the 16 Names listed, 9 are still alive, and I think these numbers represent our percentage chance of surviving this game and winning. And of the 3 highest...I'm The only one still Alive and Kicking. Legosi: And The Fact That Durham is still here despite not being on the list at all... Rio: Allow me to explain that there list you found...That is a list of the 16 Participants who are actual contenders to win this here shabang. The 5 Sad Sacks not on the list are Participants but Not Contenders...This means the answer to who has the Sacrifice Card is right there, plain as day. Wolfheart: The Sacrifice is Durham...Miguno had the Sacrifice, and he wasn't listed. It makes too much sense not to be a coincidence... So Then We Have to Vote for Either Bill, Legosi, Dolph, or Jack..Bill, did you know about this list? Is that why you were suggesting Jack? Are you the Mole working for the Kidnappers? Bill: What, No! How dare you Accuse me of Subterfuge! I'm not the Mastermind or one of their minions; I was caught up in all this mess just like you guys. I was campaigning for Jack to be chosen because he Killed Yafya...I'm just playing the Game! Rio: As Amusing as all this back and forth arguing is, you're down to 3 minutes left on the discussion phase. You know Durham is the Sacrifice..and that he's not a contender. Start from there; this will be the Final Discussion.  
Wolfheart: Ok, Let's review...We know That in Both Main Games, The Sacrifice card somehow ended up in possession of a non-contender. The Keymaster is always Someone who is a Contender. So Using what we know Of the 5 Canidates, the Sacrifice is Durham. The Lowest ranking Contender is Jack..And The Highest ranked is Me... The Second and Third highest-ranked contenders are Dead...In 4th is Agata, who is Safe...The only remaining top 5 highest ranked contender is Dolph...Based on these rankings, the Logical Choice would be either Jack, who has the lowest chance of survival, Bill, who's right in the middle, or Legosi, who's Ranked just above Bill...So we've narrowed it down to 3 potential choices..that being said. Gouhin: We should agree with the List..and Spare Dolph? Dolph: Yes, I like that plan! Rio: Oh, Look Times Up It's Now Voting Time...On your voting devices, only the 5 Canidates will be shown. (Everyone Votes) Wolfheart: I know what the List rankings show...But I, for one, support the underdogs, And I will Vote for the thorn in my side, Bill! (Locks in Vote)  
Rio: Everyone Has Voted Let's see who voted for Whom and tally up the participant's Votes! Wolfheart: Bill, Legosi: Bill, Jack: Jack, Durham: Durham x2 Juno: Bill, Shiela: Bill, Dolph: Jack, Gouhin: Bill, Bill: Legosi, Agata: Bill  
(Participants Vote Tally) Legosi: 1 Vote, Jack: 2 Votes, Durham: 2:Votes, Dolph: 0 Votes Bill: 6 Votes  
(Audience Vote Tally) Legosi: 16 Votes, Jack: 5 Votes, Durham: 6 Votes Dolph: 14 Votes Bill: 12 Votes  
(Final Tally) Legosi: 17 Votes, Jack: 7 Votes, Durham: 8 Votes, Dolph: 14 Votes, **Bill: 18 Votes**  
Rio: And Thems the Brakes.By One Vote...It's been Decided! Punishment Time Will Begin But first, Let's Reveal Evreyones Roles! The Keymaster is: Agata, The Sage is: Gouhin, and The Sacrifice, as you've so brilliantly sleuthed out thanks to that list, is none other than Durham. And The One Chosen to Die by your own Majority Vote with 12 Additional Votes from the audience, sealing his fate with a total of 18 Votes... Bill Will Be Punished as our main event. But first, let's eliminate the pesky Sacrifice Durham. Wolfheart, if you could just press this button that Safalin will hand you... Safalin: Th-This Must be Done...I don't like it, but here is the kill switch...Just press away. Wolfheart: This Is Seriously Fucked Up..(Wolfheart aggressively mashes the button, which only prolongs Durham's Painful Death) Rio: Oops, I guess this button doesn't work as it intended...My Bad.. (Durham Dies) Now Then onto The Main Event The Execution Of Bill! Jack: This is Messed Up! Legosi: Why Do you keep Subjecting us to this? Rio: Because This Game Won't End Until we have our 4 winners. That list, remember...There were multiple pages, and the first page had 4 Names with Abnormally High Percentages...Those are the 4 Projected Survivors! Which Means There is 1 More Main Game in Your Futures! Anyway, Enough Chit Chat! (Rio Activates Bills Collar, And High Voltage Current Electrocutes Bill until he stops Spazzing Out on the Ground)  
Rio: And Then There Were 8..Aint That Just Great...You Know The Routine Rest Up and Then Proceed To The Final Floor!  
Jack: Ok, this is Really Fucky..But We Made it through. And Bill was Kind of A Prick. Wolfheart: Let's Move On.. (Wolfheart and The Remaining 8 Survivors Leave The Main Game Grounds)

**End of Act 3 Remaining Survivors: 8**


	24. The Final Floor (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final 8 Survivors, Move onto the Last Floor, Whereupon they enter a Cemetery with A Bunch of Coffins one of which is open..Upon closer examination, the "body" was just playing dead..and is actually the last floor master. Midori introduces himself and explains that the 8 Survivors will be playing a variant of hide and seek and will each be paired up with a partner. After seeing some familiar and a couple of unfamilair faces and being paired up Midori disappears and the Game Begins.

Rio: Alright, You Bastards...This is where we part ways; please get your asses to the next floor! Safalin: Y...Yes, this floor will be closing shortly. I would hate to have to punish anyone for not leaving this floor... Go through the Same Green door in the lobby, and it will take you to the next floor...Which should be the last floor. (Wolfheart and The Other 7 all begin climbing the stairs to the next floor) Wolfheart: Is it just me, or is it getting darker all of a sudden? Legosi: No, It seems like this floor is much darker than the others. Jack: I don't do well in the dark...Let's hurry up and figure out what we're dealing with. Wolfheart: What the hell? What are these boxy ass stones doing here? Legosi: Let me see...Oh, fuck, these aren't stones...These are coffins. And this one is open...Should we look inside? Wolfheart: Fuck it, Yolo! (Opens Coffin) Holy Fuck, it's another one of those evil dolls that have been running this fucked up game! This one has Green Hair this time and a fugly ass scarf... Doll: *Begins Moving and Grabs Wolfheart's hand* Wolfheart: What the Fuck! No, Stop trying to drag me underground, you psycho! Doll: Sorry, Did I Scare, You? Anyway, Introductions are in order... I am The Floor Master for your final Floor here. My name is Midori. And before you 8 jump into the final main game...We're gonna play a little variant of hide and seek...You'll all be trying to Catch Me! But you won't be alone... You'll all have some help. *Midori Snaps his fingers, And the other 8 Coffins all around him open up* Wolfheart: Zombies! Oh, Fuck that, I'm out of here! Legosi: Ditto! 

Midori: Not exactly Zombies...But I Can see why you'd think that. You see, these are actually perfectly recreated dolls of 8 people who you all may have seen before, some of whom you killed either in your first trial or during the previous main games! To avoid a conflict of interest, you won't be paired up with the person with who you went through the first trial with But don't worry; these dolls don't have any memories of their trials or the main game, so now the red string of fate will pair the 8 of you with your companions for this floor! 

(Everyone's Collars begin glowing and a red beam of light connects them each to one of the 8 Dolls)

Wolfheart: Of Course...I get Bill Doll Version of Bill: Come on, bro, don't be such a downer together we will win this game with your mental acuity and my strength; we're unstoppable.

Legosi: Umm, Who are you exactly? Doll Version Of Pina: Oh, Come on, Gorgeous who wouldn't recognize my glorious mug? I'm Pina. 

Jack: Are You Joking Me Right Now? Of Course, I get paired up with the one I pushed into a pit of spikes. Why does the universe hate me.. Doll of Yafya: I have no idea of what you're talking about. I don't have the original Yafya's Memories.

Juno: Oh, this guy is so hefty and muscular. Doll Of Riz: Hey...I don't think we've met before.The Names Riz and you look stunning. Juno: *Giggles and Blushes* 

Shiela: Who's my Partner? I wonder. Oh, Hello there. Doll of Els: Hello there, You must be Shiela we will be working together...I am Els. 

Dolph: Let's see who I got...Oh, Perfect, it's another Lion like me..Albeit around 13 years younger than me. Doll of Airdo: Hey, what's good, my guy? I'm your teammate Airdo.

Gouhin: Ok, Let's see who my partner is..perfect, of course, I'd get him. Doll of Melon: Oh, Come on, Big Guy, Don't look so upset..we've got what it takes to win this. 

Agata: And My partner is...Wait, I thought Wolfheart already had a partner? Doll Of Foxglove: Oh, Good to know that my brother is keeping his promise. I'm Wolfheart's Twin Brother Foxglove. You must be Agata we'll be working together.

Midori: Ok, Now that teams have been formed, it's time to announce the twist! This minigame has a time limit! The Batteries on these hyper-realistic dolls will run out in 24 hours. You all must explore this last floor and find my hiding place; the first team to find me wins a special prize! Good Luck! (Midori Disappears)

Wolfheart: Ok, So This floor has this cemetery, and It looks like some kind of Gate we can't get past yet. I'm guessing that's the door we'll go through for the final Main Game. So Let's see what all is on this floor!...


	25. The Final Floor (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Explores the new floor searching for Midori, along the way The group encounters a monster they must fight, upon defeating the blocker a lava trap activates, Requiring a puzzle to be solved to be able to leave the room. Once inside the next room, the group finds a strange radio transmitter and after retrieving it, Someone accidentally activates the Magnetized trap in the center of the room, After saving the day once again Wolfheart and Bill venture away from the group and come upon a pink room. The lady inside of the "reflection room" gives Wolfheart and Bill some items and they rejoin the group back in the art gallery. After receiving yet another book Midori Appears inside one of the paintings and makes a shocking announcement

(Everyone Goes Past the gate and enters a new room) Dolph: What is this room? Does it look like a Boxing Ring? Are we fighting someone? Midori's Voice: What, Indeed, are you fighting? Excellent question; why don't you all enter the ring? (Everyone Moves into the middle of the room) Wolfheart: Ok, What Gives? What are you playing at Midori? Midori: Alright, Bring in the Blocker! (A Monster comes up out of the floor) Jack: We Have to fight that! Legosi: No Way, this thing is huge. It'll be impossible to beat even with all 16 of us working together. Riz: No, there is a way to beat this thing; there's a reason the 8 of you were all paired up the way you were. Everyone's strengths counter their partner's weaknesses. Wolfheart: My only weakness is my unwavering moral compass...So that's why I get stuck with the most a-moral tool in all of existence, even if he is hella strong. Bill: Ignoring your insults, Let's think logically. I could sweep its legs and throw off its balance. Legosi: I Can use my heightened senses to look for a weapon of any kind. (While they're discussing the Blocker grabs Jack) Jack: Guys, A Little Help here. I'm literally dangling upside down in midair! Riz: Ok, I'll Tag Team Bill, and we'll knock the blocker down. Dolph: Me and Gouhin will Free Jack once the beast is knocked over. Agata: I can use the ropes around the ring as a springboard and potentially launch myself into the monster's face. Wolfheart: These Are all excellent ideas, but the best course of action would be for Riz and Bill to sweep its legs, Then while it is distracted, Agata can slingshot himself off the ropes and kick its chest, then once it lets Jack free, Gouhin and Dolph drag him to safety. Legosi can then look for a weapon that Yafya will use to deliver the final blow! (Once Wolfheart gives the signal, the plan gets underway, and the Blocker is Defeated) Wolfheart: Ok, Well, the good news is the blocker is dead...The bad news is the floor is now Lava, and we are stuck in this boxing ring. Agata: Wait, the solution is right in front of us; the ropes are different colors, and all the posts have a different colored light on them. Legosi: I found a Knife earlier...Maybe we need to cut the ropes in a certain order? Gouhin: Ok, The 4 Closest to the posts call out what color you see; then Wolfheart Cut the Corresponding rope best to hurry the lava is rising. Shiela: I have green! Riz: Yellow! Jack: Blue! Melon: White! 

Wolfheart: Ok, I got the green, yellow, and blue, but how the fuck do I cut the white rope? There is no white one! Agata: Oh, it's a trick! There are Lights on these posts! Legosi: Of Course, Mixing all color pigments makes black, and mixing all the LIGHTS in the spectrum makes WHITE. Dolph: Wolfheart, Cut all The Ropes connected to the white light! (Wolfheart Cuts All the Ropes)

Yafya: Ok, Good News, the Lava is gone; we can now leave this room.

Bill: What's up with this room? It looks like some kind of art gallery. Nothing out of the ordinary here, no puzzles or traps... Legosi: Let's check another room. Yafya: The only other room on this floor besides the closed room is The Locker Room. (Locker Room)

Wolfheart: Just an ordinary-looking locker room; nothing weird here.. Yafya: Better check just to be safe... Legosi: Ok, So theres nothing in the lockers...But I did find something along the back wall. Wolfheart: Ok, It looks like a speaker of some kind. I'll just put it in my pocket for now.

Shiela: Ok, Let's get out of here (As Everyone is leaving the room, Legosi accidentally steps into the middle of the room) Legosi: Umm, Hello, I seem to be stuck to the ceiling. Pina: Not complaining or anything, but I seem to be stuck as well. Jack: It would appear the floor in the middle of the room is magnetized. Wolfheart: Ok, We need a plan on deactivating the magnet trap without stepping into the center of the room. Legosi: Whatever you do, hurry! I don't know how much longer I can last. Juno: Ok, How about we throw something that can interfere with the magnetic field onto the ceiling. Riz: Ok, How about this, Search the lockers for anything useful. Wolfheart: I think I read somewhere that radio frequencies interfere with Magnetic Waves. Foxglove: That's my Bro using his brain! The Radio Transmitter you found earlier turn it on! (Wolfheart Activates the Radio Transmitter and The Trap deactivates Freeing Legosi and Pina) Midori: Oh, I forgot to mention...This room is magnetized. It was originally set as a trap to kill robots because of magnetism and all that...Anyway, There's one more room on this floor that requires your attention. I need one team to volunteer to check it out. Wolfheart: I saved the day with the radio. I guess I can take one for the team again and check out that room. (Closed Room, Wolfheart and Bill) 

Bill: Ok, look at the door. There's a diagram of two people, and it looks like they're holding hands. Wolfheart: You are not allowed to enjoy this (Holds Bills Hand the door opens) Well, let's move on then see what's in here! Bill: Oh, This room is very pink..and lacy. It looks like a girl's bedroom. Woman: Well, Of Course...Welcome to the reflection room

Wolfheart: The Fuck is this girl talking about? Bill: Yeah, I know, right.. Girl: The reflection room is a place for couples to go to relax and reflect on their lives. That is why you came here, yes? Bill: Oh, We're not a couple. Wolfheart: Yeah, we're just here searching for the place where that Midori guy said he was hiding. We're playing a game..the winning team gets a special prize.. Girl: Hmm, I don't know about this Midori person, but I do have some items that might help in your quest...Take this art set as well as that red book on the nightstand. And feel free to come back any time! (Red Book Found) Wolfheart: Ok, we should go back and check out that art gallery room again.. Bill: Yes, Maybe one of the others found something.

(Art Gallery) Legosi: You guys find anything? Bill: Yes, We found this Book. Jack: Hey Guys, check out this one painting; it looks different from all the others. Gouhin: Almost as if it's incomplete. Wolfheart: Incomplete, you say? Oh, Wait! Bill and I managed to open that one room that was locked, and some lady in there gave us this art set; maybe we need to finish the painting, and something might happen like a secret door might open. Juno: I'm an artist; allow me! (Juno takes the art supplies from Wolfheart and finishes the painting) Agata: Perfect, The wall just opened, and there's some kind of hole in the wall. Gouhin: Move, Aside, I'm the tallest one here I can reach inside. This is...A Book ? it looks like it was a green book stuck inside the wall. Wolfheart, you got a book from that pink room, right? Here Catch! (Gouhin Tosses The Green Book at Wolfheart)

Jack: Well, We've looked in every room on this floor! And we haven't found any sign of Midori. Shiela: Guys! One of The Paintings On The wall changed; it's him! Midori: Umm, I'm not actually a painting. I'm here to tell you guys that I lied. This is NOT the Final Floor.


	26. Caught In A Lie (The Actual Final Floor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group confronts Midori about there being an additional floor. Upon getting in the elevator and searching the new floor, everyone finds the remaining books which open a secret room, where Midori has been hiding all along. Upon finding him he runs off again this time forcing everyone to play a game of tag. Midori is revealed to be hiding in the cemetery. Bill drops a major bombshell, hinting that the dolls are working against the survivors and have to kill them all before the time limit expires. Legosi Challenges Midori and ends his little game of tag, But the game is heating up and Midori announces yet another twist.

Midori: Yes, I lied to you. This is NOT the last floor; there is one more floor above this one; you will find an elevator that will take you up to the real last floor, oh don't worry, you'll still be able to come back to this floor, After all, there is still the main game after all...Oh, but that only applies to the 8 living humans. Since everyone else is technically dead. Anyway enough rambling there are 2 more books on the 5th floor for you all to find and my secret hiding place. Better hurry time runs out in 12 hours. Wolfheart: That Bastard lied to us! Jack: Let us proceed to the 5th floor then. I saw an elevator bank next to the locker room. Legosi: I don't know how stable these elevators are. Let's split up 4 teams, take one elevator, and the other 4 go in the other one. Gouhin: Yes, that would be advisable. (4 teams take elevator A, the other 4 take elevator B, and everyone reconvenes on the 5th floor) Gouhin: Right so, Let's see what's on this floor. Let's get the obvious one out of the way. There's another Locker Room on this floor. (5th Floor Locker Room) Jack: Careful everyone; there may be another trap in this room. Wolfheart: I also noticed this room has many bloodstains on the floor compared to the previous floor. Do you think someone died in this room? Melon: Yes, I'd bank on it...The trial rooms were all different, right. So Somebody had their first trial in this room, and by the looks of it, it was someone who was paired up with someone else and let them die. So that rules out Me. Agata: Oh, This was my trial room... I remember there being a maze of spikes along the walls; those spikes must have covered up those lockers. Wolfheart: Hmm, Nothing of note in this room. Let's move on. Juno: Ok, is no one going to question the random office in here? Foxglove: I recognize this office...It's similar to the office I used to work in. Wollfheart: So Midori Created This Floor to jog our memories; all the rooms on this floor will have some significance to somebody in this group. Shiela: Hey Guys, I found a Yellow Book on one of these tables. Wolfheart: Ok, I'll take that (Yellow Book, Obtained), So there's nothing else important in this room. Let's check out the next room. Legosi: Why is there a random police station here? Yafya: Keeping with Midori's Theme and having rooms that are supposed to trigger our memories. I used to work here before the incident. Agata: Oh, What was the Incident? You've piqued my curiosity now. Yafya: I might have accidentally killed my partner...And Because of that, I was Fired. Jack: As Fascinating as your story was, I don't see anything here that could be of use to us, and there are No Books here. Either. Wolfheart: Ok, Moving on. There are only 2 rooms left on the map. One of them has to have the last book, and we still haven't found Midori's hiding place either. Legosi: Oh, It looks like we're in a classroom now. It makes sense, actually, since of the 8 of us, 3 of us are definitely students. Jack: Hey, check it out! I found a Green Book on the bookshelf here, and there's also some kind of piece of paper on the chalkboard. Wolfheart: Ok, I'll take that book. (Green Book Obtained) and now to see that paper...What is it exactly? Legosi: It looks Like..No, It can't be! We Agreed to be a part of this twisted scheme! Wolfheart: I think I would've remembered signing a consent form like this, but I don't.. Jack: Wait a second, Wolfheart didn't sign the form, then could it be? Agata: Wolfheart is The Mastermind! He's been working with whatever organization is behind this! Gouhin: Hang on, let's not just Jump to any Conclusions here. Let's get back on track for now...The final room on this map. There has to be a reason we've been collecting these books. Wolfheart: Ok, Let's go! Jack: Duh, Of Course, It's A Library! We've been collecting these books. Wolfheart: Ok, I notice there are 4 holes in these bookshelves, one of each color, so if I place the books in the right spot, something might happen! (Wolfheart Places All 4 Books in the empty spots) Legosi: Was That Ladder Always There? Gouhin: Only One Way to Find Out Let's get climbing! (Everyone Climbs The Ladder and Finds the Hidden Room) Legosi: Ok, There's a bunch of monitors here! But Where the hell is Midori? There are no more rooms left! He has to be hiding here! Midori: Yes. Where Indeed, why not take a gander at the arena behind you! Wolfheart: Arena, what the hell, where did that even come from? Midori: Congratulations, you all found my top-secret Fighting Arena. Anyway, since you all found me, It's time for me to reveal the twist. We're now playing Tag! And (Points Finger) Dolph is it! You Have 1 Hour before the collar activates. Tag someone else out before then to transfer the red dot of fate. Now Then, I'll be in another room elsewhere; try and find me! (Midori Disappears) Dolph: Ok, Not Panicking, but we've searched every room; how is Midori going to hide from us? Gouhin: Worry about him later. For now, we have to keep passing the buck. I'll take on the red dot of fate for now (Gouhin Grabs Dolph's Hand and The Red Dot Transfers to Him) Wolfheart: Ok, Let's search all the rooms on this floor for Midori. (Everyone checks the Secret Room, Library, Classroom, Office, Police Station, and Locker Room) Wolfheart: Ok So, Legosi is Now in possession of the red dot, and we have about 4 hours left until this sub-game is over...And Midori isn't on the 5th floor. He must be on the 4th Floor. Hey, Wait, Guys, Has Anyone Seen Gouhin and Melon? Jack: No, They Must have gone back down to the 4th floor after realizing Midori wasn't here. Let's head back down to the 4th floor! Wolfheart: Ok Legosi, Tag Me Out! (Legosi Transfers The Red Dot To Wolfheart) Now, Let's divide and conquer. Juno and Riz and Shiela and Els, you 4 will Check the Art Gallery, Dolph, and Airdo, Legosi, and Pina, you 4 will Check The Locker Room, and please be careful. Jack and Yafya, you check the boxing ring; me and Bill will recheck the Reflection Room, Agata, and Foxglove, you take the cemetery. (Art Gallery) Shiela: Ok, Well, This room Is A bust. Juno: No Sign of Midori or Gouhin. Riz: Let's Go Meet back up by the Gate then. (Boxing Ring) Jack: Well, They aren't here either...Let's go meet everyone else Yafya: Did we decide on a meeting place? Jack: Let's just go meet up by the locked gate. (Locker Room) Pina: Ok, Avoiding the Trap in the middle of the room this time.Legosi: He's not hiding in any of the Lockers, and I haven't found Gouhin either. Dolph: This was a Bust; let's just go meet everyone else. I think I saw them all head towards the locked gate. (Reflection Room) Wolfheart: Ok Here Goes Nothing (Wolfheart Holds Bills Hand and the door opens) Reflection Room Girl: Oh, You've returned! Bill: Sorry, Lady, we're not here to relax or chat. We're looking for someone. Have you seen any other pairs come in here? Girl: No. You two are the only ones I've seen Wolfheart: Ok, Thank you for your time (They Leave) Bill: That was a Bust. Let's go meet up with the others. (Locked Gate) Dolph: Oh, There you guys are any luck? Wolfheart: No, I just came here because I need someone to volunteer to be tagged out next any takers? Legosi: Yeah, I'm on it (Wolfheart Tags Legosi) (Agata and Foxglove Come Running Up) Agata: Guys! We Found Them! Everyone Follow us to the Cemetery! (Cemetery) Wolfheart: Explain Yourself, Midori! Your Game is Up! Midori: Uh Uh Uh Not until The person who is currently "It" Tags Me! Legosi: Guys, We forgot about Gouhin! Midori: Oh, Sorry, You're too late in that regard. I give my congratulations to Melon for scoring a point for his team 1 down 7 to go. Wolfheart: What Are You Talking About? Bill: Oh, You guys didn't know. We never intended to help you guys all this time..our objective in this game is to kill all of you before our time runs out...And It seems Melon figured it out. Legosi: Enough! Time for me To End This Game Right Now! (Legosi Tackles Midori and in Doing So Tags Him) Ha, Game Over, Midori! Midori: Oh No..No No. Legosi, you may have caught me and tagged me out, but now it's time for the endgame. I am going to fight you now, Legosi, Just the two of us One on One. **(This is where the Current Canon Version of the Game Ends, But this story is not over yet, Here is where I will start to deviate from Canon and continue the story as it were).**


	27. Eight Becomes Seven (Or Maybe Six..)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori accepts Legosi's challenge and manages to trap him in a hole, Meanwhile after surviving an initial attack by Melon, Gouhin gets stabbed again and this time dies. Midori then suggests that Wolfheart hurry up and sign the consent form since Legosi isn't going to last much longer in that hole. Upon refusing to sign the form, Midori then reveals that he was lying all along and it didn't matter what Wolfheart chose, Legosi was going to die anyway. Midori then announces the Final main game is beginning soon and that he's hidden 6 role cards on this floor. Evreyone scatters and looks for their cards.

Midori: Bold of You to Fight me One on One Legosi.But I think you're gonna find that a difficult endeavor. Shiela: Guys, Can we not fight Gouhin is literally dying... Gouhin: Huh, A Tiny little stab in the back ain't gonna drag me down! Legosi: You Guys go. I'll take care of Midori. Wolfheart: No! We're not going to abandon you. Bill: Just Give up Already! Cats out of the Bag. Gouhin: I'm pretty fucking resilient. I'll recover in no time flat...Kick his tiny green Ass Legosi! Midori: Cute, you think you can fight me. Well, I don't know if you realized yet, but The ground beneath you isn't solid *Midori Snaps his fingers* Legosi: What the? (Legosi Falls into a hole that opened up beneath him) Shiela: You Monster! Where Does that Hole lead? Midori: Relax, Guys, I just reburied one of the coffins and opened it up; Legosi is just trapped inside it...I can release him on one condition. Gouhin: And What Condition would that be? Melon: Ok, You know what? Enough from you, so you survived my first Attack. Well, you won't be so lucky this Time Around! *Melon Stabs Gouhin A Lot Harder This Time and Aims for the Jugular for good measure*   
Jack: No! God Damn It! Wolfheart: You've Gone Too Far this time! Dolph: Damn Right! Let's end this Right Now! Midori! What are your terms! Midori: Well, Since You Asked So Nicely... All I need is Wolfheart to Sign the Consent Form. I have it right here..Do this, and I'll let Legosi go...Otherwise, 7 may soon become 6...I don't know how much Air is in that coffin...   
Wolfheart: Let me see that form! "By signing this form, you give your consent to being a willing participant in our experiment and Agreeing to allow your body to be used however we see fit upon your demise; furthermore, you agree to relinquish any memory of the experience upon completion of the game up to and including the existence and memory of any of the friends you made during this time" You All Signed this? You agreed to let them erase your memory of everyone whos died? No! I cannot! I will carry all their deaths with me even after I escape from here! I will never truly move on!

Midori: Oh No, such Brash Hope...Well, it doesn't matter whether you sign it or not. I always go back on my word. I am the lying doll, after all. It looks like it's lights out for Legosi...And Then There Were 6. It looks like the 6 of you will progress to the Final Main Game...Oh, and as for everyone else...Time is Up! (All 8 Dolls Simultaneously Run out of Battery and Cease all Functionality) Midori: Since We're already here, I'll just Toss Gouhin into one of these empty coffins...At least he died in a cemetery making this job way easier! Oh, And Those of you still here...I have randomly hidden 6 Role Cards on this floor specifically, No need to look on the 5th Floor. The Final Main Game Will begin soon. Ciao bitches! (Midori Leaves)

Wolfheart: That Sneaky prick! Even if I had signed the consent form, he wouldn't have spared Legosi. Let's get this fucked up game over with anyway...Remembering the Rankings...Everyone left is a Contender to win and survive...So I doubt The Sacrifice Role will be in play...Since that, Card always went to someone who was a non-contender. So Only One of us will Die. The other 5 will get out of this nightmare and escape.  
Midori: Nope...Just because all the non-contenders are dead doesn't mean The Sacrifice isn't in play. Only 4 of you will survive. Good Luck!

Agata: Ok, So Since So Much went down in the Cemetery...I don't think any card was hidden there... Wolfheart: No, That's where you're wrong...I happened to find a card inside the Coffin Where Midori originally was waiting for us. I noticed it after I tore up that Consent Form as for what card I Got. Midori said the Sacrifice was still in play...I claimed this card after he said that line. Which Means I Am NOT the Sacrifice..in fact, I am The Sage. (Card Roles Sage: Wolfheart, Keymaster: ???, Sacrifice: ???, Commoners: ???) I Will pair up with anyone who wants to search the Reflection Room since it requires two people to open it. Dolph: I shall Search the Boxing Ring, Shiela: I'll look around in the Art Gallery, Jack: I'll check the Locker Room, Agata: I'm gonna go look near the Elevators. Juno: I want to see what this Reflection Room is all About...Shall We Wolfheart? Wolfheart: I've got my card already. Why Not! (Reflection Room) Juno: Oh, This Room is very lovely. Hostess: Welcome. Why Don't you come on in and stay for a while...I'm sure you're tired after that long ordeal. Why not rest a bit before you jump back into the Danger. Wolfheart: You know I'll take you up on that offer, Juno dear. If you happen upon a card while we're in here, pick it up. We'll stay here with this wonderful person for a bit before meeting up with everyone else. Juno: Ok, A Break does sound nice, and these chairs are hella comfy. Hostess: Are you two a couple?  
Wolfheart: No, We're just friends. But upon further reflection...I think we might have a chance? We've survived this far..and there may be some chemistry between us? Juno: Oh Yeah. The only guys I would've wanted to be with from this group are unfortunately dead now..oh wait, Jack is still here..and he's kind of cute...But upon reflection, I think I like Wolfheart just a bit more. Hostess: Wonderful! Here Take This Card. I found it when I was cleaning earlier.  
Juno: Well, that was easy! Wolfheart: Which card did you get? Juno: It would seem I'm just a Commoner, no special role. (Card Roles Sage: Wolfheart, Keymaster: ???, Sacrifice: ???, Commoners: Juno)  
(Locker Room: Jack) Jack: Ok, Treading Carefully to avoid the Magnetic trap...Oh, perfect poking out of one of the slats in the lockers! There's a card! What's it gonna be? Well, Fuck Me...Legosi, I'm coming for you...I'll be joining you soon; we will be reunited once again in the afterlife! (Card Roles Sage: Wolfheart, Keymaster: ???, Sacrifice: Jack, Commoners: Juno)

(Boxing Ring: Dolph) Dolph: Ok, I know there's A Card here somewhere, Aha there it is, Lying on the ground around the edge of the ring. And It looks like fate has decreed...I am to be...A Mere Commoner how fortuitous. (Card Roles Sage: Wolfheart, Keymaster: ???, Sacrifice: Jack, Commoners: Juno, Dolph )

(Elevator Bank: Agata) Agata: Ok, I've searched every crevice and No Card so far...But Maybe try calling the elevator, and the card is inside the elevator? *Pushes Elevator Button* Aha! There It is. It was inside one of the elevators. Please Be Something Good... And Holy Balls Twice in A Row? Fate must be smiling down upon me! I got the Keymaster! (Card Roles Sage: Wolfheart, Keymaster: Agata, Sacrifice: Jack, Commoners: Juno, Dolph,)

(Art Gallery: Shiela) Shiela: And Are Any of these paintings hiding anything...Nope, they're all attached firmly to the wall. But wait...The Hole we found the Book In! Of course! And Wouldn't you know! There's A Card here! Let's see what I got...And No Shocker.Commoner. (Card Roles Sage: Wolfheart, Keymaster: Agata, Sacrifice: Jack, Commoners: Juno, Dolph, Shiela)

**End Of Final Act Part 1: Remaining Survivors 6**


	28. The Beginning of The End (Final Main Game Preliminary Vote)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Main game has begun. Evereyone finds it difficult at this stage to decide on who to vote for in the preliminary vote. Wolfheart suggests everyone just vote and see where the chips fall. Agata decides to volunteer to take one of the spots, Despite being the Keymaster. In the End Agata,Dolph and Jack get chosen as the three canidates.

Agata: Ok, I've Gathered most everyone by the Gate; I'm guessing it's where the Main Game will take place. Wait, where are Wolfheart and Juno? Jack: Yeah, They were searching that reflection room, right? Oh, wait, nevermind, here they come! Dolph: Wolfheart, I respect you as a leader, but do you really think now is the appropriate time to sneak off and make out with Juno? Wolfheart: We Weren't making out...We were searching the Reflection Room! Juno: Yeah, what he said! Agata: Whatever, everyone is here now...The Gate should open soon. (Gate Opens) Well, it Looks like it's time...Let's get this over with. (Everyone proceeds to the main game grounds)

Midori: Welcome to The Main Game. I know you've done this song and dance twice already, but per the rules, I have to do this bit. Welcome To The Main Game. There are currently 6 of You Alive...Here is how the Voting will work. First, we will hold a preliminary vote and Choose 3 of you as Canidates for the Final Vote, where One Final Victim Will be chosen. And this is where your cards come into play, and There Are 4 Types of Cards and Roles. I will quickly review the roles. First is The Commoner, This role has no special abilities, but commoners will contribute to the discussion and participate in the voting. Next is The Keymaster, a most powerful yet destructive role. If chosen as the final victim, Everyone will pay the price and die. This would be the worst possible outcome. However, the next Role type can help avoid this disastrous outcome. The Sage knows who the Keymaster is through divination and cannot lie about the result of their divination. The Final Role is the Dreaded Sacrifice. This is perhaps the worst role; however, it is a double-edged sword...If chosen, the Sacrifice will Live and survive with one other person of their choosing. However, if they are not chosen, the sacrifice in addition to the One With the Most Votes will die; due to the duality of this Role, the Sacrifice does get an extra vote. Now then, please begin the discussion phase...Decide which 3 of you will put up on the chopping block for the final preliminary vote. You have 60 minutes to begin. (Midori Starts the Timer)

Wolfheart: Ok, So I don't want to do this. I really don't want to vote for anyone, but if we must Vote...Then Let's Vote for someone who doesn't have any reason to survive and escape here. I made a promise to Foxglove I'd survive, and I intend to keep that promise.  
Shiela: Let's make this easy. I have lots of fans relying on me to return to the stage; the way I see it, we should just Nominate Jack, Dolph, and Agata.  
Wolfheart: Wait, no, I'd hate to paint a target in my back this late into the game, but. I know who the Keymaster is! And even if it means I end up as one of the three canidates...But After Consulting with the spiritual realm, I can undoubtedly confirm that Agata is the Keymaster. Juno: Oh Well...Would that Mean you are the Sage? Wolfheart: Ok, Promise not to vote for me? Everyone: We promise. 

Wolfheart: Than I Am Without a doubt The Sage. Dolph: This is Troubling...I'm fine with you voting for me...I am Not The Sacrifice if that helps any. Jack: My reason to live just got buried alive by Midori. You guys can nominate me if you want. Shiela: Hold It! That Sounds like something, Someone who has the sacrifice would say! It's the same attitude Durham and Miguno had...I'm going out on a limb and guessing that Jack is The Sacrifice.  
Wolfheart: Well Then...Assume Jack will use both his votes on himself... That puts the rest of us at a disadvantage...We still need two more nominees even if the 5 of us vote for ourselves. It will be a 5-way tie for second place..Which Two would become the canidates? Midori: Oh, in the event of a tie when deciding canidates, The Audience vote will serve as a tiebreaker. By the way, you have 5 minutes left till voting time!

Jack: Ok, Let's all Say Who we plan on voting for. Wolfheart: No, let's logic this out...If Jack is indeed the sacrifice..and Agata is the Keymaster...That leaves us with just 4 viable Options. But you all did agree to not vote for me as I am the Sage...Then That Just leaves...The 3 Commoners as our nominees. Juno, Shiela, and Dolph...  
Agata: Good by me, But I wouldn't feel right voting for a girl to die...That just feels wrong. I think we take a chance and Nominate Me. I'm the Keymaster, and I will take one of the Spots...Just don't vote for me in the Final Vote.

Wolfheart: Ok, Then I think..we ought to vote. Midori: And Time is Up Evreyone! Please pull out your voting machines, And touch the icon of the person you want to vote for! Also, keep in mind the Audience Vote will be a factor in the final tally. So Please Vote!  
(All Participants Vote) Wolfheart: I'm sorry, Dolph. No hard feelings. (Wolfheart Locks in his vote)  
Midori: And Let's see who you all voted For! (Participants Votes) Wolfheart: Dolph, Jack: Jack x2, Dolph: Agata, Agata: Dolph, Shiela: Dolph, Juno: Agata

Participant Vote Tally: Wolfheart: 0 Votes, Shiela: 0 Votes, Juno: 0 Votes, Jack: 2 Votes, Agata: 2 Votes, Dolph: 3 Votes

Midori: And Now For The Audience Votes! (Audience Vote Tally) Wolfheart: 1 Vote Shiela: 2 Votes, Juno: 13 Votes, Jack: 31 Votes, Agata: 6 Votes Dolph: 2 Votes.

Midori: Ok, Obviously the Audience Vote is skewing the data way out there, so I'll take the average... For The ones with a Fuckton of votes...And here I present the final tally, and we name the 3 Canidates. (Final Vote Tally) Wolfheart: 1 Vote, Shiela: 2 Votes, Juno: 6.5 Votes, **Jack: 16.5 Votes** , **Agata: 8 Votes** , **Dolph: 5 Votes**  
The 3 Canidates in the Final Vote are: Jack, Agata, and Dolph Interesting, Anong these three, 1 is the Keymaster, 1 Is the Sacrifice, and 1 is a commoner. The Final Discussion will begin.


	29. Ending The Game (Final Main Game Final Vote)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Phase of the Last Main Game gets underway. The Final Discussion gets superheated and eventually, time runs out and everyone is forced to Vote. The Vote is nearly unanimous with the exception of Jack's 2 Sacrifice Votes. Midori is slightly disappointed in such an obvious outcome. Jack is killed as the Sacrifice and Having recieved the Most Votes, Dolph is executed. The remaining 4 survivors are freed from their collars and allowed to leave the complex. Having served his purpose Midori self destructs.

Midori: 25 Minutes Discussion begins now! Which of these 3 unlucky Saps will Survive and Escape with Wolfheart, Shiela, and Juno?

Wolfheart: Well, We Know Jack is the Sacrifice and is always in the mix due to the audience mob mentality and stupidity of always voting for Jack just because he's the fan favorite that kind of carefree attitude is not what we need here, and as I'm speaking through the mouth of the writer. There will be no audience vote in this final vote since so much is at stake! Anyway, Meta Commentary aside, I believe our choice is obvious.  
Shiela: So it would seem. We have no choice but to vote for Dolph. As you have confirmed that Agata is, in fact, the Keymaster, we cannot vote for him.

Dolph: I'd like to weigh in here...I have no problem being voted on, but We all need to be on one-page Everyone, please vote for Me. You, too, Jack, your gonna die anyway as the Sacrifice. 

Juno: Anyway, what more is there to discuss. We've already established everyone's roles among the Nominees. And As For those of us who are safe, I'm a Commoner. And Wolfheart confirmed himself as The Sage. So by process of Elimination, Shiela must be a Commoner as well.   
Shiela: If Agata is the Keymaster and Jack is the Sacrifice, then it would stand to reason that Dolph is the only safe choice as a Commoner.  
Wolfheart: Anyway, Let's take a look at the rankings list again: **90% Wolfheart Foxlover** ( **Student)** , 88% Yafya (Detective), 85% Melon (Prisoner/Murderer), **83% Agata (Mobster), 78% Dolph (Mob Boss)** , 70% Riz (Martial Artist), 64% Gouhin (Doctor), 58% Legosi (Student), 50% Bill (Actor), 42% Tao (Professional Wrestler), 34% Louis (Affluent Progeny), **30% Shiela (Pop Star), 23% Juno (Artist)** , 15% Foxglove Foxlover (Salesman), 9% Airdo (Student), and At the very bottom.. **1% Jack (Student)**  
As We can see, I'm ranked 1st, Agata 4th, Dolph 5th, Shiela 12th, Juno 13th, and Jack 16th... So since the 6 of us still alive are all on the list of Contenders to win...It stands to reason that being the lowest-ranked Jack would be the ideal choice as The Sacrifice; it Sucks to see that another High Ranking contender will be Dying.. but blame it on the role cards. We can't vote for Agata as he's the Keymaster.  
Midori: I was wondering if you'd mention that wonderful list again. You have 3 minutes left in the discussion phase.  
Jack: Why don't we just vote already? No point in delaying the inevitable. I'm m doomed, and so is Dolph; let's just make it official so the rest of you can escape and survive. Hey, Midori, we're ready!  
Midori: Perfect Timing. It's now time for the Final, Final Vote. On your voting devices will be the icons of the 3 Canidates. Remember, the Sacrifice gets to vote twice. Once you all lock in your votes, the results will be displayed. Since this Vote is so crucial, we've decided to opt-out of allowing the audience to weigh in since it would ultimately burden Jack with a choice of who he saves, while the weight of 4 preventable deaths will be on his conscience forever. So Lock your votes in, and I'll announce the results.  
(Everyone Votes For the Last Time) Wolfheart: Dolph, I love you man..And I hate to see you go, but I can't save everyone...Only 4 of us will make it out alive..(Wolfheart Locks in His Vote)  
Midori and Let's see the votes! (Vote Breakdown) Wolfheart: Dolph, Agata: Dolph, Juno: Dolph, Shiela: Dolph, Dolph: Dolph, Jack: Jack x2. Midori: Ugg A Unanimous Vote plus a very predictable outcome from the Sacrifice...So Boring. But The Final Tally stands... (Final Tally) Agata: 0 Votes, **Dolph: 5 Votes** , Jack: 2 Votes. Now to reveal the roles, The Keymaster is: Agata, The Sage is: Wolfheart, And The Sacrifice is: Jack. Let's get this over with. Jack, time to be sacrificed! And Wolfheart, the Kill switch is all yours; just press the button, and Jack will instantly die.  
Wolfheart: Umm No Pass.I know what this goddamn button does. You're a pathological liar, so the Button will most likely prolong Jack's death.  
Midori: Boo, You're no fun. Whatever (The Tendrils wrap around Jack and suffocate him) *Jack has Expired* Now For the Main event! The execution of Dolph! Who had the most votes! Dolph: Do your worst, Midori! I've already accepted my death! Midori: Sheesh, Less talking, more dying! Dolph, it's your turn to die! (Midori activates the Collar on Dolph, which begins to pulsate until it eventually explodes, Killing Dolph violently) Midori: And Then There Were 4...Congratulations, Wolfheart, Shiela, Juno, and Agata; you 4 Have Won The Game and Have earned the right to leave here. (One By One, The Remaining Collars are turned off and removed) Go Through the Gate You went through earlier, and you'll find the Exit door awaiting you. I will now self-destruct as my purpose has been served! Goodbye! (Midori Self Destructs)


	30. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Winning the Final Main Game the 4 remaining survivors leave the building and go back to their everyday lives, Well mostly. There are a few changes that some of them go through. Mainly Agata who gives up his life of crime to live with his new lover Wolfheart. Everyone has a brief epilogue scene that shows what they've been up to since escaping and winning the death game.

Wolfheart: Alright, let's do this; we are free to leave! Agata: We had to Sacrifice 17 others to get here. Let's make their deaths worth it. Shiela: May they all rest in peace. We will not forget any of them. Juno: So What are you all going to do once we get out of here?

Wolfheart: Well, I guess I'll go back to, School and Finalize my Dropout Notice...Because I Can't go back to school when My Brothers' position at his company remains unfilled, As his Identical Twin, I Can just take over his Job and fill his position as if nothing happened.

Juno: If you need an artist to design stuff for your company, call me anytime. I will go back to doing art full time; once I leave here, I may even swing by your new office, Wolfheart.

Shiela: Well, I'm going back to The Spotlight of The Glitterati. This Idol is returning to her roots and getting back up on stage and performing. You're all invited, of course. I can give you 3 VIP Access since we've become so close over these past few weeks or however long this thing has lasted.

Agata: As For Me, I'm going straight...Oh, Not in that way. I'm quitting the Gang and living an honest life now. I have a confession of Love to Make to someone...Wolfheart Foxlover..will you do me the honor of being my Boyfriend and give me a position at your new workplace as your administrative assistant.  
Wolfheart: Yes Agata, I will. I'm glad you've decided to quit the gang business and join a respectable career path. All I need to do is explain to the HR department that my Brother died in a freak accident on his way home from Work, and as His Brother, I will gladly assume his old post and that I'll be hiring an assistant/secretary to work with me.  
Agata: Oh, I guess I'll be moving in with you, Wolfheart? 

Wolfheart: Duh, I'm going to need help moving my stuff out of my rental house and into my Brother's studio; and Who better to help me than my boyfriend and soon-to-be secretary.

  
Juno: So we didn't waste our time in the reflection room at all. You found yourself, after all. Good for you.

  
Wolfheart: So Agata, just to make this agreement official (Wolfheart pulls Agata closer to him and seals the contract with a lengthy Kiss) Agata: Hot damn, my first Real Kiss. I'll see you when we return home, I guess.

  
Shiela: Ok, Everyone, This is Goodbye, and I'll See you all on the Other Side. (Everyone leaves the compound Agata and Wolfheart holding each others Hands)

  
Wolfheart: After Escaping that hell hole, we all returned to life as usual with some minor adjustments to compensate for sudden changes in status. I moved in with Agata, and we had a proper date; Shiela Returned to the Stage as if she'd never left, to begin with, Juno pursued her passion for the arts and became a professional artist, Though she does still work on minor set pieces here and there during the Slow periods in the show biz industry. As For Agata, he quit his gang and helped me get moved into our new home.

  
(Outside The Complex Evreyones Last Known location before the Kidnappings)  
(University District: Wolfheart) 

Wolfheart: So Yeah..I've officially Dropped Out and am now filling My Brothers' post at his company. And they're putting another desk in his office for my new assistant, Who will be working alongside me. And that's the last box. Thanks for helping me pack everything, man.

Wolfheart's Roommate: So, Let me get this straight. Some goons took you to a mysterious place and forced you to play a twisted Saw Type Game fused with The Tribal Council Voting Element from Survivor. Wow, I'm glad I wasn't walking home with you. It sucks that you were forced to watch all those other people die in such brutal ways, though. 

Wolfheart: Well, I hope you find a new roommate and wish you well as for me..I've got someone waiting for me at my new apartment bye!

  
(Concert Hall Dressing Room: Shiela)  
Shiela: Well, I'm back here in my element. Time to give them all a show to remember. (Shiela puts the finishing touches on her makeup and takes the stage) Yep, nothing out of the ordinary here.

  
(Film Lot Backstage Area: Juno)  
Juno: And That's the last little bit of My Set Piece done. Time to return to my New Art Studio and Work on that promotional image for Shielas Upcoming Tour; she scored me Front row tickets. I need to thank her for that; also, I need to finish The Artpeice for Wolfheart's new place. All and All, it's been fun so far. I miss bickering with the actresses about petty things, but I've made it to the big time now. I have my own studio space now.

  
(Some Streetcorner Near Wolfheart's Apartment: Agata)  
Agata: After I quit the Thug Life, I found the address that Wolfheart had sent me and began decorating our new home. He moved all his stuff in and Even told me about my desk arriving soon. We then spent the evening unpacking his stuff and Even shared our first dinner as an official couple. Who knew a near-death experience could bring two total strangers together and cause them to catch feelings for each other.  
But We never forgot the Sacrifices of our Friends so that we could share these moments. I feel complete.  
 **End of Story: Total Survivors: 4**


End file.
